Will and Logan
by Shasha2
Summary: This story is a story about Luke and Lorelai marrying very quickly after being left with baby twins, to raise. It's set in season 1 and will go through the seasons. Rory will eventually meet Logan.
1. Chapter 1

Honor Huntzberger was 20 years old and had just informed her parents, Shira and Mitchum, that she, their first born and only daughter, was pregnant, which led her to why she was currently sitting on her bed crying as she scribbled furiously into a brand new diary.

 _I can't believe them. "Get an abortion" my mother shouted that at me after I asked her what she meant by she could take care of it, as if! I can't believe the nerve on that woman. Not that my father was any better, if slightly more controlled, I especially loved the passive aggressive comment about how useful it was that I didn't go to school._

 _They don't even believe me that I don't know who the father is. It's hardly a secret that I like to get drunk, I'm not even as bad as Logan. When you get drunk you have sex with strangers and you forget about them, I'm done it loads before. Apparently sometimes you get pregnant though._

 _I'm going to the doctors tomorrow and the adoption agency the next day. Apparently our name is too good to be ruined by such a thing. I am to stay out of the proper society for 9 months, then I am to put the baby straight up for adoption. To be perfectly truthful I don't even mind the plan, even staying out of society for 9 months and I don't really want to raise a baby on my own. Not that that's really an option in my house, I'd have to leave, and then what would I do, I'd have no money, I could hardly get w job, I'd have a baby, no. I don't even like babies, or older children. I'll have to pick a good family though, as much as I don't really want to raise it I do want to protect the baby._

 _Ok, the family, let's see, maybe an older sibling, I always wanted a sibling way older than me when I was growing up, they'll need money, not lots like my family, maybe access to "the proper society" but not in it. From the little I know about adoption, from watching tv, I'll get to pick the couple, they'll have to be perfect, my mother will just pay a lot of money to the person and get them to find a suitable couple. That is where I will put the foot down, this will be my decision._

The next day Honor went to the doctor, a new doctor out of town, with her mother, he not only confirmed that she was pregnant he was able to tell her that she was 12 weeks pregnant, a fact that she had already figured out, and that she wasn't only pregnant with a baby, but was pregnant with two babies, twins. A fact that seemed to make her mother even more mad at her.

 _I'm 15 weeks pregnant with twins. Neither of the components of that sentence did my mother like. Her first problem was the 15 weeks part, apparently that is too long without telling your mother. I didn't actually know I was pregnant until 2 weeks ago, and trust me 2 weeks is hardly any time to prep on telling my parents, but I was starting to show so i had no choice. Her second problem, was also my own problem, twins. This is more my problem then hers, though I don't think she sees it that way. I have to be huge with not one but two babies, and it's not secret that child birth is painful, and the stretch marks, I will never be the same. I wonder if they will be identical. No! I don't get to wonder such things. This is really a blessing in disguise for my mother, if there was any chance of me pulling out of the adoption plan before it is gone. You can't have more babies than parents, that's just crazy._

 _My mother also told me that she has booked us into the adoption place tomorrow, bright and early. Apparently she paid a load of money so that we can shorten the process, to a week and then Mum is sending me to live in some Inn in the middle of no where for the next 6 months. Stars Hallow I think it's called. But I'm not to worry I get a weekly visit, which will just be an absolute joy._

 _I am slightly worried that I won't find a good family, in the next week, but it's all ok because if I don't I will get files brought to my room until I find some one I like._

 _The joys of life, and the best bit is I just heard my dad come home an Yep there it is, they want to speak to me. Ha! I almost wrote coming down on the page._

The next day came and went and an exhausted Honor dropped onto her bed and dug out her diary and pen.

 _Oh my god. That woman is so annoying. "What about this family?" How about no! "I know the name, but not closely enough that I would socialise with them, which is good, that's what we are looking for really." Is it mother? Is that what 'we' are looking for. Ahhhhhh I'm so tired, is it normal to be angry about how tired I am? I don't even care, I'm going to sleep._

The next week flew by for Honor, who was unsuccessful in finding a family that she liked enough, even though she had looked at easily a few hundred families.

 _Today my mother and family dropped me off at the Independence Inn, under a fake name of course, you can never be too careful. I'm not allowed to talk to anyone longer than is absolutely necessary which is a shame really because the lady behind the desk, the one who runs the place, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother even knew the name, apparently she is friends with her parents, and there was a huge scandal when Lorelai was 16, that's all my mum said._

 _After my parents left I went for a walk around the town, Stars Hallow, a strange little town, not really to my taste, I like a bit more, but nice enough. I even ate in a diner, mainly out of spite just imagining my mothers face. And my fathers for that matter. It wasn't actually that bad, I liked the food. I was able to sit in the corner and just watch without being noticed. Luke's it was called, not a very creative name as I soon discovered that the owner, or at least I think he is the owner, is called Luke. He seemed nice enough though so I'll let it slide._

 _20 files were brought to me room of families to look through. Where do they even find these people, how are there so many people wanting to adopt? None of them were right though so I sent them all back. I've been promised 20 more in a few days, so that's something to look forwards to._

 _All I do here is walk around town, which is not very fun because despite the interesting characters who seem to live in this town it is tiny. I found my self drawn back to Luke's I sat there for ages. Lorelai, the lady who runs the Inn, seems to come by a lot I'm not sure if her and Luke have a thing or not. They flirt all the time and not to sound too soppy or anything but the way they look at each other, it's obvious they are into each other._

The day after the files arrived and then left, Honor was sitting in the diner eating a slice of pie with a cup of tea, when Lorelai came in and grinned to herself before approaching Luke. "Please Luke, please please please!" She said to him.

Luke with a smirk and without looking up asked her, "how many cups have you had this morning?"

"None." Lorelai said quickly.

"Plus." Luke replied, sounding almost bored, like this was a routine.

"5," Lorelai admitted, "but yours is better."

"You have a problem." Luke looked up at her now, still trying to conceal his smirk.

"Yes I do." Lorelai smirked back.

"Junkie!" Luke teased her as he poured her coffee, keeping eye contact. Honor was now struggling not to giggle at their interaction.

"Angel! You've got wings baby!" Lorelai grinned at her causing Luke to smile slightly and watch her walk away even when she had turned, a fact Honor picked up on.

Months went by and every evening Honor would write in her diary about her day and every few days the adoption people would come by to drop off some files to her, she rejected every single one of them.

 _I feel like a stalker, for some reason I always seem to be watching Lorelai or Luke. Nothing creepy, I hope, I'm just drawn to them, I know a lot about them now._

 _Lorelai's big scandal at 16 was that she got pregnant and unlike me kept the baby, the baby is now 16 herself, Rory, although there doesn't seem to be a lot of risk of her following in her mothers footsteps, she's a really great kid. Wants to go to Harvard. Started some fancy school in the city this year. Lorelai almost dated her teacher! Really Lorelai is an amazing person._

 _Luke is called Luke Danes, I think he has a sister in New York. He owns the diner. It used to be his fathers hardware shop, which is why it says Williams hardware out the front. He is a nice guy, especially when Lorelai is around, he worships the ground she walks on._

 _I wish Lorelai and Luke could adopt the babies. It's stupid I know, they aren't even together, yet anyway, but they are perfect, I need someone just like them to come in one of those stupid files. Lorelai even has the connections without being in too deep. They're perfect._

Honor continued to semi follow Lorelai and Luke around, thankfully neither of them really noticed her. In December when she was 6 months pregnant she finally found out that she was pregnant with twin boys. All she needed to do now was find a family for the boys to live with together. Now that was easier said than done, with how picky she was being, a fact that neither of her parents appreciated. Both had threatened to find a couple themselves, but Honor was insisting that she would find one eventually.

Honor watched Luke and Lorelai as they chatted in the dinner, always laughing, as they spoke to Rory, as they walked down the street. Luke very obviously loved her and her daughter and Lorelai, obviously loved her daughter but it was nearly as obvious that she loved Luke too. Everything she saw she wrote down in her diary.

January came along and on the 12th she gave birth to two baby boys, a little bit early but they were healthy, her parents came to see her to tell her that she would be in the hospital for three days and that she had that long to find parents for them, or else they were doing it for her.

Day one passed, Honor showed little interest in the boys, she didn't want to. She wrote down everything she could in her diary.

Day two passed and that evening she was warned that the next day at 5 her parents would come and take the babies away. That evening Honor wrote in the diary for the very last time. That night she phoned a cab, bribed the driver considerable to let her ride in the back with two babies and no car seats, and took the two boys with her to Stars Hallow. It was almost midnight so the town was dead. She wasn't entirely sure what to do, until she saw the diner that she had spent so much of her time in.

She ripped out the last few pages in her diary that was almost full.

She wrote

 _Dear Luke,_

 _You don't know who I am and I'm not going to tell you and you won't find out, accept that. Moving on, as you have probably noticed I have left a baby boy in your possession. He is not alone however. He has a twin brother. At Lorelais house, outside it actually, it's quite cold, you should go over there, the two of you need to talk. I appreciate that this is strange and creepy but please know I mean you no harm._

 _I haven't named them. Do what you think is right, but please make sure they stay together._

 _Do know that I admire you._

She cringed slightly but it was the best she could come up with and she knew if she thought about it too long she would chicken out and then the boys would go to who ever her parents picked, that she didn't want so she wrote the next letter.

 _Dear Lorelai,_

 _You don't know who I am and I'm not going to tell you and you won't find out, accept that. Moving on, Luke should have come round with a baby boy to meet you and the baby boy I left off with you. They are twins. I know this seems a bit freaky but I mean no harm._

 _I haven't name them. Do what you think is right, but please make sure they stay together. What ever you do, please could you and Luke name them before you do it?_

 _Do know that I admire you._

She then rushed to Lorelais house and set a baby on the porch wrapped in a blanket with the note and the diary and hoped that it would be safe until Luke got there which would hopefully be very soon.

With only a moments hesitation she then rushed as fast as she could over to Luke's. Once she got there she slid her hand over the top of the door and found the key she went inside and set the baby and the note down. She then paused and decided the best way to gets Luke's attention would simply be to knock on his door. She decided to do that outside so she could see him coming and get away, back to where she had left the taxi running. She went outside and started banging on the door and the window, after about 30 seconds a light went on above the diner and Luke started to make his at downstairs to see what was going on. Honor took her opportunity and ran back to the taxi, back to the hospital to meet her parents the next morning and tell them that she had gotten the boys adopted, even though she wasn't sure she had, they weren't going to be pleased, but ultimately they didn't care about the babies, as long as they were gone and not causing a scandal, like Lorelai had.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke came down stairs to see what all the banging was about to see his door open and a crying baby on him counter. Luke was confused, this was just bizarre. He saw a note on top of the baby so grabbed it and started to read.

Luke swore, more than once. He then took a deep breath and remembered that there was a baby in front of him and very likely a baby just left outside, to be eaten by a fox or something.

He swore again and picked up the baby and ran to Lorelais where he did in fact find another baby, who thankfully was still alive.

He knocked on Lorelais door and after about a minute was met by a sleepy Lorelai in pyjamas.

"Luke?" She asked confused and still half asleep.

"We have a problem, a very big problem." Luke said and was just met by a confused stare, she obviously hadn't noticed either baby.

"Look down and then back at me." Luke said.

Lorelai did what she was told and saw both babies as well as a note addressed to her as well as what looked to be a diary. It was now Lorelais turn to swear and then suddenly it was like she turned into mother mode. She picked up the baby from the ground and held it close rocking slightly and the note and the diary and walked back inside signally for Luke to follow her. He did closing the door behind him. She walked upstairs and into her room and Luke wordlessly followed, she then closed the door behind him.

"I don't want to wake Rory up." She explained and then sat on the bed, laying the baby down in front of her and giving the baby her pinky finger to hold on to she read the note.

"They don't have names." She said as Luke also sat down on the bed.

"Is that seriously what you picked out of that note, is yours the same as mine. What do we do?" Luke was panicking.

"I have no idea, I'm going to flick through the diary see what it shows up, maybe she mentions her name, or something we can track her down." Lorelai replied picking up the diary she started to skim through it already knowing she didn't mention her name but desperately wanting to know something about the girl who would do this.

"The only name I can see in here is Logan. Doesn't even say who Logan is. It does say that she stayed at the Inn, but under a false name, so no use, apparently the family is proper rich. Very cautious about their name being found out and connected to the pregnancy. She was hid in the Inn, where she knew no one in town for 4 months and apparently we caught her eye." Lorelai said after 15 minutes of briefly reading a few passages, just to get the gist.

"That's crazy." Luke said still in shock.

"She wants us to name them." Lorelai held out her note.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"No idea, it might say in this diary, I haven't read it properly, it's quite long it will take me a while. We could name one Logan." She said.

"Like the guy from the book. Is he the father or something?" Luke asked.

"No, she doesn't even know the fathers name. What about the other one?" Lorelai asked.

"Why are we naming them?" Luke replied.

"I dunno." Lorelai replied and silence followed.

"What are we going to do?" Luke finally asked looking at Lorelai hopelessly, "what are we suppose to do? It's the middle of the night."

"Well nothing until morning." Lorelai started, "Then I guess we inform the..." Lorelai paused, "I'm not sure who we inform. Child services?"

"I guess, I dunno. Sounds like a good place to start." Another pause followed.

"What will happen to them?" Luke looked at both of them and then Lorelai.

"I dunno. They'll... I dunno." Lorelai paused and then looked at Luke fearfully, "will they be ok?"

"Not sure. That kinda thing is known to be tough on kids right?"

"Yeah. It is." Lorelai responded, then paused, "we don't even know how old they are, maybe the diary will tell us. They aren't old, I can tell you that, they're tiny, smaller than Rory was when she was born, that's for sure."

Lorelai opened up the diary from the back and scanned the pages. "They were born at 5:43 and 5:47 am on January the 12th." Lorelai whispered.

"That's two days ago." Luke whispered back.

Luke and Lorelai didn't sleep all night. Some time during the night Luke had to leave to get new born diapers and what Lorelai called formula, because they had both started to cry and they couldn't calm them down.

When he returned Lorelai looked so relieved. Once they were taken care of and rocked to sleep and then gently lay down between pillows Lorelai turned to Luke, It was about 4am, and said, "I want to name them, together." She looked him in the eye and he simply said, "ok."

"I do like the name Logan and it is from the diary." Lorelai said.

"Ok," Luke pointed at the baby closer to Lorelai, who had more blonde hair and a slightly larger nose, "that one is Logan, what about this one?"

Loralai shrugged so Luke asked her, "what would you have named Rory if she was a boy?"

"I knew Rory was going to be a girl and I didn't even know her name when she was born. I was all drugged up and named her Lorelai after myself, I did not have a boys name picked out." Lorelai told him then paused, "we could name him Luke."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just, we are not naming him Luke." Luke said firmly.

"Fine." Lorelai said then after a minute said softly, "what about William?"

Luke looked at her, "like my dad?"

"Yeah, like above the diner. It's a nice name, why not?"

"Ok." Luke said, surprising both himself and Lorelai.

"So it's Logan and William." Lorelai said looking at them.

"It's nice." Luke said.

"I'm going to read the diary." Lorelai said.

At 7 Rory walked into her mums room in her school uniform to ask her mother why she wasn't up. What she saw was not what she expected.

Her mum was sitting on her bed, reading a book that she had nearly finished. Luke was also there lying down asleep, which shocked Rory enough but to top it up in the Center of the bed where two tiny little babies surrounded by a barrier of pillows.

"Mum?" Rory asked with a shaky, slightly loud, voice causing Luke to wake up and Lorelai to look up at Rory.

"Rory..." Lorelai said, "come sit down." Tapping the bed next to her.

Rory walked slowly over to the bed as Luke stood up awkwardly, Rory sat down staring at her mother.

"Last night, around midnight, some lady left a baby on our porch and another in Luke's diner, twins. We aren't entirely sure why, but I've just read the diary she left with them, and I am starting to understand a little bit. Not the leaving them just the Why us. Luke, listen into this, ok? This lady, she is 20 and got pregnant on some drunken one night stand. She is from a very rich family, who hid her away, at the independence Inn actually, and insisted that she put the babies up for adoption. She was fine with that, as she didn't really want babies, herself. Her only problem is that she had the idea of exactly who she wanted to adopt the babies, and no one fit perfect to it so she turned them all down. She seemed to just be stuck in town and apparently me and Luke caught her eye. She was around a lot, apparently in the back ground. She thinks, well ummm, this is slightly awkward but right now I'm too tired to care, she thinks me and Luke are secretly in love, in fact she is very sure of it, the vast majority of this diary is about us. She comes closer and closer to giving birth and me and Luke are apparently the only people who meet her standards. I'm not sure how. She wanted someone with access to her world but not in it. So Gilmore who visits but isn't really part of that world was perfect. She also weirdly wanted an older child, not sure why, but you Rory, were it. She saw me and Luke as friends I think, she laughed at our jokes, she liked us, we just never noticed her. We were perfect in her eyes, so she just left the babies and ran."

"Wow!" Rory said, "what do you do now?"

"We are going to bring them to child services, see what they tell us to do." Lorelai explained.

"What?" Rory asked confusion and shock over her face, "you are going to give them away? How could you? You are all they have, they are so small. That lady relied on you, you might not like it but she did and it's not her you will be letting down, not really, it's them. Do they even have names?" Rory was angry.

"Logan and William." Lorelai replied shocked at her daughters reaction, "we named them."

"Well you need to do a lot better than that, you need to look after them." Rory said with a determined face.

"Are you crazy?" Luke asked her finally speaking up.

"No, why wouldn't you?" Rory looked him right in the eye.

Luke stammered then looked at them, still asleep somehow, "I don't know how to." He said quietly.

"Well Mum does, she has done it before, with me, she didn't abandon me, why would she abandon them?" Rory asked looking at her mother.

"Rory, we have to take them to child services, see what we can do, they aren't ours, we can't just keep them. I will see what I can do to help them though. They are so little. Maybe I can adopt them like this girl wanted me too, get us some Gilmore men." She said thinking out loud from tiredness.

"That's more like the mother I know." Rory smiled.

"I want to help them too. She wanted both of us, she left them with both of us. They need both of us." Luke said.

Lorelai took a breath, "Rory, sweetie, could you go down stairs, I need to talk to Luke for a moment."

When Rory looked like she was about to say no, Lorelai looked her in the eyes, "please?" She asked her and Rory left.

"I read her diary." Lorelai told Luke.

"I know." Luke replied confused.

"She has a bit on the adoption process, if we are going to do this, try at least to adopt them, together. We will need to be a couple."

"A couple?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

Luke smiled a bit then tried to hide it, "ok."

Lorelai caught the smile, "you smiled, why did you smile?" Lorelai asked him.

"Lorelai..." He said running his hand through his hair.

"No luke, why?"

When he didn't answer, she said, "do you, well, do you have a thing for me?" She looked at him as he looked down and nodded.

He then took a deep breath and whispered to himself slightly and then looked up and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I think I'm in love with you." Then his eyes went wide as he realised what he had said.

"Oh." She said then paused, "you know that thing from before, I told you she thought you were in love with me and I you. Well she wasn't wrong, on either account, it would seem." Lorelai blushed slightly, not good with admitting her emotions.

"You mean...?" Luke looked at her and she shrugged them grinned, "Yeah."

"What do we do? Can we raise them together, is that a crazy thought?" Lorelai asked him.

He paused, "it's definitely crazy, but do you know what, let's do it anyway."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've got to say, the pair of them have kinda grown on me."

"Me too." Lorelai whispered as she looked down on them, "Come on, take William, I've got Logan let's go downstairs. See Rory and phone child services, I guess."

They went downstairs to see Rory sitting in the living room, "hey, babe, you need to get to school. We will be ok here, go on." Lorelai said passing Rory and sitting down at the computer to look up the number for child services.

Rory left and Luke sat down. "What do I say?" Lorelai asked Luke as she waited for the internet to load, this time deciding to forfeit the dance and the sandwich.

"That we were left with two babies and we don't know what to do."

"No I mean, who are we? Do I say friends, from what I read if we want to keep them, that's not going to work. We obviously aren't married, I could say partner?" Lorelai faced him.

"Yeah," Luke said, "partner."

Lorelai typed in the number and waited for it to ring.

After the phone call Lorelai turned to Luke, "they're coming here, they wanted us to go to some place if Hartford but we can hardly drive anywhere, they don't even have car seats, god knows how that girl got here from the hospital."

An hour later there was a knock on the door. Lorelai answered it to see a man and a woman dressed smartly, only then did she realise both her and Luke where still in pyjamas.

"Ummm, Hi," she greeted, very aware of her clothing, "Come on in, we are just through here in the living room."

Lorelai lead them through to the living room and invited them to take a seat before sitting down next to Luke and whispering to him so only he could hear, "don't say anything about the diary." He looked confused but didn't question it and nodded.

The man and the woman introduced themselves and then asked what happened.

Lorelai handed over the two notes they had been given, "we got them about midnight, that's really all we know, we don't know what the protocol is for this."

"Well," the man said, "there hasn't been any reports of missing babies, never mind twins, which a few hours after their disappearance there would be, we don't know how old they are, but the mother, by the looks of things did this willingly, so we can look into local hospital records, they shouldn't be too hard to find. We will put them in social care until they are adopted, which is sometimes a little bit slow for new born twins. People freak out and when given the choice normally pick one baby."

"Can we," Luke said nervously, "Can we keep them?"

The man and woman exchanged looks, "we would need to run police back ground checks on both of you, that can take about a week, if we hurry it up. And a few checks of our own. Would you be interested in fostering them until they are adopted or adopting them yourselves?" The woman asked them.

They exchanged a look and then both said, "adopting them ourselves."

"And I've already been police background checked, if that helps," Lorelai said, "I went on a school trip at the end of last year with my daughters class, they ran the checks then."

"I was back ground checked before I did some coaching last year, does that count?" Luke asked.

"We would have to look you both up in our system to see, but that does sound promising, if you are both back ground checked, properly, and we could do a home inspection today then I see no reason you can't keep them." The man said, "although the adoption would go through until they are about 6 months, and we will need to take dna samples from them both, so that if anyone comes forward, we can test them against them, and of course check that they are actually related."

"Ok." Lorelai said.

"You'll have to come with us to Hartford, we have seats for them in our car. If you are going to keep them, you will need furnishure and equipment before the home inspection." The man said, "how about we take them with us and when we come back for the inspection, say 4 o'clock, we will bring them with us? If everything goes smoothly you can keep them until the adoption goes through, and well, obviously afterwards too."

Luke and Lorelai exchanged an uneasy look, "ok." Luke eventually said as he looked at the baby in his arms.

"They'll be fine." The lady said, taking the baby from Lorelai as the man took the baby from Luke, "Oh, she added, do they have names, I see the note asks you to name them."

"Yeah," lorelai smiled, "that one there, with more hair, is called Logan and the other one is called William."

"Very nice." She said and with that she and her partner left.

Once they had left Lorelai turned to Luke, "what have we gotten ourselves into? Baby twins? Oh my god." She then stood up took a deep breath and the grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen, "we need to plan." She said sitting at the table with a pen and note book.

"First of all, I don't have a spare bedroom. No where to put two cribs, they'll just have to go in my room for now. We will need two cribs, loads of clothes, diapers, formula..." Lorelai started naming things off and writing them all down.

Once she was finished she looked at Luke and noticed he was in pyjamas which reminded her that she was in pyjamas. "We need to get dressed. And if our home is being inspected, you should look like you live here and I dunno just stay over the diner when you have early deliveries or something."

Luke swore then saw Lorelais confused face, "I had an early delivery this morning. And the diner I haven't opened it, although I think I left the door open. I can't even remember if Caesar is suppose to be in this morning."

"Well go over there now, it's quarter past 8, meet back here at 9. Oh and bring a bag of stuff, clothes, toiletries that kinda thing so it looks like you live here." Lorelai pushed him out the back door and then rushed upstairs to shower and get changed as well as tidy up her room to make room for two cribs and some of Luke's stuff.

Luke on the other hand rushed over to the diner, to see that it was open and Caesar was there. When he entered Caesar saw him and rushed up to him, "Luke? Where have you been?" He asked panicked.

"Sorry, Caesar an emergency came up, I can't stick around, could you please run the place for a week, I'll come in when I can." Luke then rushed towards the stairs ignoring all of the towns people who were asking him questions.

Caesar looked panicked, "what? boss? No I can't run the place, I dunno how to do that." Caesar rushed after him.

"Please Caesar you'll be fine, I'll come by every day, but I'll really need your help here, I'll explain later, I've got to go." With that Luke ran up the stairs into his apartment leaving a worried Caesar behind with a packed diner.

Half an hour later Luke returned having showered and changed with a duffel bag. He walked through the diner ignoring everyone except for Caesar, who he told, "you'll be fine, I've got to go, I'll explain later." And with that he got in his truck and drove to Lorelais.

When he arrived Babette was just leaving her house to see Luke pull up outside Lorelais get out of his car with a duffel bag and just walk right into her house. This was strange she thought as she marched right over to the diner to meet Patty and discuss what she had seen.

At 2 o'clock Luke and Lorelai returned from their shopping trip. At 3 o'clock the house was ready, leaving the two of them sat on the sofa waiting for 4 o'clock to roll around.

"I feel like we should talk." Lorelai said.

"Yeah." Luke replied not sitting up from where he was slumped back on the sofa.

"Tomorrow." Lorelai replied, already falling asleep on the sofa.

At ten to four Rory returned home from school to see her mother and Luke asleep on the sofa. She walked in and shook her mother awake.

"Mum, what happened?" She asked her sitting down next to her.

"Looks like William and Logan are coming to stay." Lorelai smiled at her daughter who grinned back.

"I get two little brothers!" She said excited, "this is awesome!"

"Brothers?" Lorelai asked her.

"Well you are adopting them, aren't you?" Rory asked, confused by her confusion.

"Yeah, that's the plan anyway, me and Luke." She smiled over at Luke who was still asleep.

"Well then, mother, I'm not sure if you have realised, and I'm not sure how you haven't realised, but when you adopt babies you become their parents and as you will be their Mum I will be their sister." Rory explained slowly, mocking her mother slightly.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai shouted and started tapping Luke, waking him up, who asked what was wrong, "you're right." Lorelai said ignoring Luke, "Im going to be their Mum, they'll be my babies, just like you." She said still talking to Rory who smiled and nodded.

Lorelai turned to Luke, "we are adopting babies together." She said to him.

"I know." He said confused to why she was telling him this.

"That means I'll be their mum and you'll be their dad." She said again.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be a dad!" Luke looked shocked.

"Oh my god!" It was Rory's turn to say it, "how did neither of you realise this?" She shook her head and the door rang.

"Looks like your sons are here." Rory said and Luke and Lorelai turned to each other and both said shocked, "WE have SONS!"

"Yes you do." Rory said dragging them up and pushing them towards the door.

They opened the door and where met by the same two people from before and the same two babies from before.

"Good news," the lady said, coming inside with William, "we checked both of you on our system, and you are both properly policed checked, to our standards. That means if all goes well when we look through your house then the adoption should take about 6 months to go through. Up until you have adopted them you will be visited bi weekly by a social worker, except for the first month, when it will be weekly, starting Wednesday."

Luke and Lorelai soon found themselves sitting in the living room with a baby in their arms and Rory sitting with them as the man and the woman looked through the house.

20 minutes after they started it was announced that they had passed the home inspection and that they should be expecting their visit from their social worker in two days time.

Before they knew it and before 5 o'clock they were left alone. They being Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Logan and William.

"Who do we tell?" Luke asked, and before anyone could respond he added, "when do we tell?"

"You can't exactly keep it a secret." Rory said then grinned, "Can I go tell Lane, now?" She asked her mother.

Lorelai looked at Luke who shrugged so she shrugged too, "Fine, but don't stay long." She said and then Rory was off.

"Well that's Lane." Lorelai said, "I should tell Sookie, she must be freaking out, I phoned and told Michel that I wasn't coming, he asked why and I said just and that was that."

Luke scoffed, "well you handled that well. I just told Caesar he was running the place for a week, he said no, I said ok you're doing it good bye."

Lorelai also scoffed, "so, what's our story? We can hardly keep this a secret, I don't want to either, but people are going to want to know how this happened."

"I don't even know what happened." Luke replied.

"Which is why the whole truth is unavailable to us and we must have a story." Lorelai pointed out.

"Not necessarily, all we say is that twins were randomly left in our possession, we didn't want to give them away, so we did what we had to do, we are adopting them, end of story. Any one asked for more we tell them where to go." Luke said gruffly.

"While I am sure you could pull that off. I can't."

"Just go with the truth, Lorelai. It's not like we did anything wrong. Just don't go into loads of detail, we don't need to have loads of detail and if we don't have it we can't share it."

"Ok, I wonder how long we've got though, before they come knocking down the door?" Lorelai wondered out loud and as if on cue a knock was heard on the door.

"You jinxed it." Luke said.

"Like you believe in jinx." Lorelai replied giving him a look that made Luke smirk as she stood up with William still in her arms and answered the door to Sookie who rushed inside.

"Lorelai where have you been? The whole town is going crazy with theories. All we know is that you and Luke haven't turned up to work all day, you haven't been seen at all and Luke has only be seen twice. Once in what is now being guessed as his pyjamas in the morning and then a second time entering your house with a large duffel bag. What's happening?" Sookie Then looked at her, "is that a baby?" She asked, this looked like it was going to be a crazier story than the theories the town had been coming up with all day, none that Sookie had heard included a baby.

"That it is." Lorelai said, "sweetie come and sit down, we have something to tell you." Lorelai walked into the living room.

"We?" Sookie questioned following Lorelai into the living room where she saw Luke with another, if it was possible, even smaller baby. "What's going on?" She sat down on a chair slowly.

"Me and Luke are adopting baby twin boys. Logan and William." Lorelai said half hoping that would be enough of an explanation.

"What? How? Why?" Sookie asked.

"We aren't entirely sure, to be honest, they were left in our possession, we couldn't give up on them." Lorelai said smiling at the little boy in her arms and then at Luke, who smiled back.

"What do you mean left in your possession?" Sookie ignored the smiles.

"One of them, can't remember which, Luke do you remember?" She asked him.

"Remember What?"

"Which one was left in the diner?"

"Ummm," Luke thought on it, "William I think, although I'm not 100% certain."

"It doesn't really matter. Any way, William was left in the diner with Luke with a note that said that his twin was on my porch. Luke came over and Logan was indeed on my porch. The notes said we could do what we felt was right with them. We felt it was right to keep them with us, we didn't know who they would go to and honestly, look at them, I couldn't put them in harms way, even potential harm. So I now have two sons, with Luke." Lorelai explained to Sookie.

"Wow." Sookie said, "that is the weirdest thing ever."

"I know." Lorelai said then after a brief pause, "would you mind spreading word around town, just so we don't have to."

"Yeah, no problem." Sookie got up to leave.

"Don't let them come here." Luke said looking at Lorelai.

"Good point, keep them away, all of them." Lorelai met her best friends eye.

"Consider it done." Sookie said as she rushed off. As far as she was aware the impromptu town meeting about the situation was still going on, it would be the perfect opportunity to get the word out, and to keep people away. "Oh and by the way, you should call Mia." Sookie said before she left.

"Tomorrow." Lorelai said.

10 minutes after Sookie had left, Logan woke up and started crying in Luke's arms, causing Luke to panic.

"Calm down." Lorelai told him, "just see what he needs, and get it for him."

"Ok." Luke said and like a man on a mission he changed Logan's diaper and fed him and burped him and then once all that was done sat down with him awake in his arms and smiled at him.

"Hello." He cooed slightly.

"That's our son." He grinned proudly at Lorelai.

"That it is." Lorelai replied, a sense of joy rising in side her, "that it is." She replied.

Rory returned from Lanes shortly, she then went into her room so that she could phone dean and tell him all about it.

"What about middle names?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"For the boys?"

"Yes, obviously."

"William Richard." Luke responded, looking at the boy in Lorelais arms.

"Richard, like my father?" Lorelai was shocked.

"Well, Yeah, my dad is in there, why not yours. And well it is a nice name don't you think?"

Yeah it is." Lorelai said softly, "ok then, William Richard. What about that little guy?" She nodded to the baby in Luke's arms.

"Logan..." Luke paused, "I don't know."

Lorelai also paused, then smiled, "I do, Lucas." She said simply.

"Lucas?" Luke asked, "why?"

"What do you mean why? Because you are his father. I like it, do you?"

"I do, it's not his first name or anything, it's nice."

"William Richard Danes and Logan Lucas Danes, I like it." Lorelai said.

"Danes?" Luke asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, that's your last name, you are their father, that's how it works." Lorelai explained.

"I know how it works, thankyou very much, I just didn't expect it is all, Rory never took Christopher's last name, did she? What is Christopher's last name?"

"Hayden. And no she didn't, he didn't deserve that and anyway I always knew I was on my own that time."

"Well you aren't now." Luke smiled at her.

"I know." She smiled back.

Rory came back from talking to Dean and ordered pizza for the three of them. After eating a quite meal and then holding her brothers for the first time Rory then went into her room to do some homework, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone once more.

"Let's get them ready for bed." Lorelai said standing up with Logan and walking upstairs, "so that I can go to bed."

On the way up the stairs Luke asked Lorelai, "name him William but do we call him Will or William? My dad always went by William so Will will make him different but still the same."

"Will." Replied Lorelai.

The babies were bathed and changed and rocked to sleep and placed in their cribs. "Stay here with them," Lorelai told Luke, "I'm going to talk to Rory."


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai walked downstairs and knocked on Rorys door. When she received confirmation to go in she went in and sat on Rory's bed.

"Hey kid, how you doing?" She asked her daughter, who came and sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm doing great." Rory grinned.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai looked right into her face, "because, sweets, I understand that this is a lot to take in."

"No seriously, I love this." Rory said convincing Lorelai.

"Ok, but if you need to talk about anything at any time you come straight to me, ok?"

"Ok."

"Any questions?" Lorelai asked her.

Rory paused to think, "Yeah, actually I do have one."

"Shoot."

"What's going to happen between you and Luke?"

"Ummm, I don't know really."

"Can I ask another question?" Rory asked her.

"You can ask as many as you want." Lorelai assured her.

"What do you want to happen between you and Luke?" Rory rephrased her previous question slightly.

"God, kid, cutting straight to it aren't you?" Lorelai replied letting out a breath, she then paused and said, "I'm going to tell you something and you aren't going to bring it up ever again, ok? Well I do want _something_ to happen between me and Luke." Lorelai emphasised the work something.

"Well that's obvious." Rory said.

"What? How is that obvious?" Lorelai asked, shocked by the response, she herself was expecting shock, so it was a huge shock to be feeling it.

"Everyone knows that you have a crush on Luke, everyone except maybe Kirk. And everyone, including Kirk, knows that Luke has a crush on you." Rory explained.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Rory nodded lying back on her bed and Lorelai lay down beside her, "I love you, Mum." Rory said.

"I love you too kid, and do you know what I love Logan and Will too."

"So do I." Rory replied, "now go."

"What?" Lorelai sat up, "is that how you treat the mother?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"If you stay, you will fall asleep, go to bed."

"You're right. Goodnight, sweets." She gave Rory a kiss on the cheek and then left.

Lorelai returned upstairs to find Luke passed out on her bed. After checking on the babies, who were both asleep she passed out next to him, not even getting under the covers.

The next morning Lorelai and Luke where downstairs in the kitchen at quarter to 6, exhausted but honestly if they were asked, happy. Rory appeared from her room soon after and started getting ready for school. Luke and Lorelai also got ready to go, Lorelai was going to drive Rory to school today, Luke and the twins were coming along and then she was going to visit her parents, or her mother even, her dad would be at work by the time she got there, she felt like two babies wasn't something to just turn up to Friday night dinner with as usual.

When they were ready to go, the babies already in car seats, they just needed strapped in, Rory opened the door and shrieked and jumped back, causing both babies to wake and Will to start crying.

"What is it?" Luke asked as Lorelai knelt down in front of the baby carrier to comfort Will.

Rory didn't say anything just pointed outside, Luke walked up to the door and looked out and saw what Rory saw. What looked like the whole town was crowded around the house completely silent.

Luke growled slightly and then marched towards them. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a voice that resembled a growl.

"Well you see, Luke, we heard a rumour that we wanted confirmed?" Taylor stood out from the crown towards Luke.

"Go away, Taylor, do you know what, go away all of you!" He half yelled, causing most people to scurry off.

"What are you still doing here Taylor?" Luke asked him.

"Well, Luke, as town selectman it is my right to know if there are indeed two new members to the town and, what that means for the dynamics of the town. I don't want this to turn into a Fay Wellington and Art Brush situation, Luke."

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you know what, I don't care, go away or I'll tell you where to stick your art brush, ok?" Luke walked back into the house.

"They're gone, let's go." He said when he entered back into the house, picking up Logan's car seat and storming out, just in time to see Taylor scurry around the corner. Lorelai and Rory exchanged a look and then Lorelai shrugged and followed him out with Will and was quickly followed by Rory.

They drove Rory to school and then drove to the Gilmore mansion. They sat in the jeep down the street, prepping before they go in. They decided that Lorelai would go in by herself and explain everything to her mother, while Luke stayed in the car with the babies. Luke was happy because he got to chicken out going inside and Lorelai was happy because even though she didn't get to chicken out of going inside, she still didn't have to show up on her mothers doorstep with a baby in her arms, she didn't think her mother would take very well to that.

"Lorelai?" Emily asked surprised when she opened the door, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you." Lorelai replied.

"Come in then, but your father isn't here, he's at work." Emily stepped away from the door and walked into the living room, Lorelai following behind her.

"That's ok, I'll tell you first." Lorelai replied as they sat down together.

"Tell me? Not ask me?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Lorelai took a deep breath and then handed her mother the letter she had found on her porch, she wasn't sure how to tell her, so really she was showing her. It's easier to answer questions than to just make a speech.

Emily read the note. "Luke? The man from the party? The one who brought you to the hospital?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Lorelai replied slowly, not expecting this line of questioning to be first.

"This girl left you and him baby twins?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can."

"Are you going to keep them, you and Luke?"

"Yeah, Mum, we are." Lorelai smiled.

"Where are they?"

Lorelai paused.

"Lorelai." Emily warned, "where are they?"

"They're outside in the jeep with Luke now." She said quietly.

Emily stood up and walked towards the door.

"Mum, where are you going?"

"To invite them inside, you cant just leave them in the car, Lorelai what is wrong with you?" She went outside and Lorelai ran after her.

"Where are they?" She asked looking at the empty driveway and then back at Lorelai.

Lorelai looked up away from her mother and mumbled, "parked down the street."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Emily exclaimed, "go get them, I'll be inside." She turned around and went back inside.

Lorelai walked down the street towards the car.

"That was quick." Luke turned around to face her when he saw her coming, "what happened?"

"She wants to see you and them." She opened the door and took Logan out into her arms.

"What?" Luke asked jumping out of the car.

"Don't act so shocked." She said as Luke got Will and they walked towards the house. Once they got there Lorelai just let herself in and walked into the living room followed very closely by Luke.

When she got there her mother turned to her, "I just got off the phone with our lawyer, he is on his way." She said.

"Lawyer? Why?" Lorelai asked confused.

"You didn't think you can just find babies and keep babies, there is going to be a court hearing, and while it should rule in your favour, you should still have a good lawyer, so our lawyer is on our way." Emily said sitting back down.

Lorelai exchanged a look with Luke and then said, "ok." She sat down and Luke quickly sat down next to her.

"I believe introductions are in order?" She raised her eyebrow once again, leaning back in her seat.

"Ah yes," Lorelai said, "this here," she smiled down at the little boy in her arms, "is Logan Lucas Danes, and over there," she smiled in Luke's arms this time, "is William Richard Danes."

"Danes?" Emily asked confused.

"Luke Danes." Lorelai explained, pointing at Luke.

"Ah." Emily said and before she said anything more on the subject, and she did have more on the subject, "did you say Richard?"

"Yeah, William was Luke's fathers name, so we just thought, well it was Luke's idea actually, but I like it, it fits." Lorelai fumbled around with an explanation.

"He'll like that." Emily said softly, then turned to Luke, "what about your parents, how do they feel about this?" She asked him.

"Mum..." Lorelai said getting a confused look from Emily.

"No it's ok," Luke said, "My parents are dead."

"Oh, Luke I'm sorry, I didn't know." Emily said then realised, "yes I did, you told me about your father in the hospital, Im sorry I forgot, I had a lot on my mind that day."

"It's ok." Luke smiled at her, "and for the record they would be thrilled."

"I should call Richard, let him know what is happening." Emily got up and walked out of the room.

"Sorry." Lorelai said with a wince.

"You're alright." Luke reassured her, "and they would be thrilled. I should call Liz."

"Liz? Who's Liz?"

"Liz is my sister."

"You have a sister? How could I not know that you have a sister?"

"You never met her. She lives in New York with Jess. She never visits and to be perfectly honest, I love her and all but she's a huge pain." Luke explained.

"Jess? Her husband?"

"Her son. He's about Rory's age and she's about yours. Smart kid, just a bit messed up because of who his mother is."

"I'm sure he'll be ok."

Emily returned, "Richard said he has one more meeting and then he can come home for a few hours and Micheal should be here any minute, his office, where he said he was when I called, is just around the corner." As if on cue the door bell rang, "ah that must be him." Emily left again and shortly returned with a short fat balding man in what looked like an expensive suit.

"Michael, this is Lorelai, my daughter, and Luke, they need your advise involving those two tiny babies they have with them." Emily said as her and Michael sat opposite Luke and Lorelai.

"Tell me what happened." Michael said and so Lorelai did, she told him everything from the start, including the visit from social services.

Michael sat and thought for a minute once Lorelai had finished speaking, "Do you want to know what I think you should do?"

"Yes." Lorelai responded, feeling like that was pretty obvious.

"You two need to get married." He said.

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Social services are letting you keep the babies until the hearing, in about 6 months. At this hearing a judge will decide what to do. They will either let you adopt them or they will not and social services will take them away and try to get them adopted some other place."

"Why would they do that?" Luke asked.

"Because a lot of judges, especially the older ones, think that adoption should be done by a married couple. I have seen and heard of cases that haven't gone through because of it. Now I'm not saying you have to stay married. For all means make sure the adoption goes through and then get a divorce. But for now, if you get married, i don't see how any judge could refused adoption. I'll give you some time to talk. Emily perhaps me and you should get some coffee in the other room." He stood and Emily followed him out towards the dining room.

"So." Lorelai said once they were alone.

"Let's do it." Luke said with a determined look on his face, "nothing fancy, let's do it tomorrow. It's worth it."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"He's right you know. If it doesn't work out we can get a divorce. And I was going to ask you out anyway, why not just start out as married and see how it goes from there." Luke said looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai stared at Luke and held his gaze, "ok." She said quietly, "but nothing fancy, just you, me, them, Rory and Sookie."

"Sookie?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Sookie has to come, trust me she will never get over it if she doesn't but I won't tell her until tomorrow when we pick her up."

"Ok." Luke said then paused and with a lot of courage asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"When?"

"Now."

Lorelai looked at him then leans towards him and whispered ok and they then shared their first kiss with Logan and Will in their arms between them on her parents couch.

"Wow." Lorelai said, "I should have done that a long time ago."

"Yeah?" Luke grinned at her.

"Yeah." She grinned back.

Will started to cry in Luke's arms so Luke stood up and started walking around with him.

"He needs fed." Lorelai said, "I left the stuff in the car."

"Mum!" She shouted getting Emily's attention who rushed in.

"What's wrong? Lorelai, why is he crying?"

"He needs fed but I left the stuff in the car, could you hold Logan for a moment, I'll be right back." She passed the tiny baby over to her mother and rushed out the door.

Emily stood there awkwardly, with her future son in law and future grandsons. Nothing was said before Lorelai returned with a large bag.

"Thanks, Mum," lorelai said taking Logan back, "could we go up to my room, just to get them sorted and then we'll come straight back?" She asked her.

"Sure, but don't take all day, Michael is a busy man, he wants to speak to your father, and I have to speak to him too, so you have some time."

With that Lorelai carefully pushed Luke towards the stairs and led him up to her old room.

"Wow," Luke said upon entering, "Lorelai Gilmore's childhood bedroom." He teased.

"Shut up," Lorelai grinned back as she readied a bottle for Will who had stopped crying but didn't look happy, "I'm going to go downstairs and warm this up for him, you can stay here with both of them?" She said as Luke sat down on the bed and Lorelai lay Logan down between some pillows.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, but get one for him too he'll need fed soon enough, and we might as well try now." He gestured towards Logan.

"Good idea." Lorelai got another bottle ready then paused, "I still need to phone Mia remind me to do that as soon as we leave here." With that she left.

Down stairs Emily and Michael were sat at the dining room table.

"I need to talk to you about buying a property in Stars Hallow immediately." Emily said.

"You want to move to Stars Hallow? Isn't that some little town about a half hour away?" Michael asked very confused.

"God, no! Not for me for Lorelai. She's needs a bigger house. She lives in a two bedroom house at the moment with her daughter, Rory, they'll need a lot more space now."

"I'll see what I can do, how quickly do you want this done?" Michael asked.

"The next few days, they'll need to get married soon, we'll get the house as a wedding present."

Lorelai walked in and Emily and Michael stopped talking, "sorry," Lorelai said not hearing what they had been talking about, "I just need to run into the kitchen really quick, heat these us."

"Ok, Lorelai." Emily said, they sat in silence until Lorelai returned and went back upstairs.

"I need a good house." Emily said with a thoughtful look on her face as she stared after where her daughter had just left.

Luke and Lorelai returned downstairs seconds after Richard had returned home, with sleeping babies on their shoulders.

"Oh my, Emily, you were serious," Richard said upon seeing them, "Lorelai, can't you just have children like a normal person."

"Dad!" "Richard!" Lorelai and Emily said at the same down.

"Calm down," Richard said, "I was joking, right, let's go sit down, Michael good to see you again." He greeted with a handshake and then walked into the living room and sat down and everyone else followed him.

"What's the plan?" Richard asked once everyone had sat down, "is there a plan?"

"Yes there is," Emily said, "Lorelai and Luke will get married..."

Richard scoffed, "like Lorelai will go for that."

Lorelai put her hand on top of Luke's, "actually, dad, I will."

"Anyway, they will get married, soon, that way they will have a much better chance at being able to adopt them."

"That's the plan?" Richard asked, "where will they live?"

"My house." Lorelai said.

"Well actually, I was thinking about that," Emily said, "and I was just thinking that maybe your father and I could buy you and Luke a house, in Stars Hallow, of course, you know as a wedding present."

"A house?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Yes Lorelai." Emily sighed slightly.

"Why?" Lorelai was so confused, Luke was just sitting in awkward silence.

"I just told you, you are getting married, when you get married your parents get you a present and a house is a very normal present to give."

"I don't need you to buy me a house." Lorelai said.

"I know you don't need me to buy you a house, Lorelai, or do anything else for you for that matter, this isn't a handout this is a present." Emily explained, "we can talk about it later, ok?"

"I better get going," Michael said, "Emily, Richard, I will be in touch. Lorelai, Luke, nice meeting you." Michael nodded at everyone and then saw himself out.

"We better get going to, I have some phone calls to make. I'm sure you need to get back to work anyway, dad." Lorelai stood up and Luke stood up behind her.

"Yes I do." Richard also stood up, "Emily I might be home a bit late tonight."

"Ok, well we will see you on Friday, all of you." She looked at Luke.

"Ok Mum." Lorelai and Luke started to walk away.

"Oh and Lorelai," Emily said as the last minute as they approached the door, and then said with pleading eyes, "please let me come to your wedding."

Lorelai smiled, "ok Mum, but we are going to do it really soon."

"Friday, do it Friday, instead of dinner." Emily suggested, "you can even do it here if you want, I will organise the whole thing."

Lorelai exchanged a look with Luke who shrugged, "ok Mum, but I mean it, don't go over the top and no guests just us Rory and Sookie, ok?"

"Ok." Emily said and they left.

It was about lunch time by the time they got home so after feeding and changing and putting the babies down for a sleep in their cot, Luke went to the diner to pick them up some food and Lorelai phoned Mia.

When Luke returned with a cheeseburger and a sandwich he found Lorelai sitting at the table looking shocked starring ahead.

"What is it? Are you ok?" He asked her and set the food down on the table, when she didn't respond he knelt down in front of her and touched her arms, "Lorelai? Are you ok? Did you phone Mia?" He asked and she jumped slightly.

"She gave me 9 months paid maternity leave and the option for an additional 3 months unpaid."

"Paid?" Luke asked.

"Not full pay," She explained, "but 90% she said."

"Is that normal at the Inn?" Luke asked confused.

"Apparently since I've been running it we've only had 2 pregnancy and both women have quit when they've found out to raise the baby so I haven't dealt with maternity leave yet. In all honesty I wasn't even expecting maternity leave never mind this." Lorelai snapped out of it and saw the bags of food, "ohhhh, food!" She said and Luke chuckled and stood back up to give her her food.

"Mia has always had a soft spot for you." Luke pointed out and they then dig into their food in silence.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said shyly.

"Yeah?" He asked her meeting her eye.

"Don't say anything until I'm done, ok?"

"Sure." He replied slightly confused.

"Ok, well, I would just like to say that, well, that I like you, like proper like you, and what with us getting married and everything I thought I should get used to telling you things, discussing things with you, you know, that kinda thing. But I'm not sure what to do about it, it wouldn't be strange for a married couple to you know actually be a couple, and I want to be, I do, you are amazing but on the other hand what if it doesn't work out, I'm not just thinking about me and Rory here, what about you and the babies." Lorelai said and then stopped speaking having ran out of things to say she then added when Luke didn't say anything, "I'm done by the way."

"I like you too Lorelai, I have for such a long time, since the day we met really. I understand what you mean, but I want you to know that whatever happens between me and you I will always, always be here not just for the babies, but for you and Rory too, always. If we were to go out, for lack of a better phrase, it would be strange, for one thing we would live in the same house right from the start, for another thing we will be married right from the start and for a third and final big thing we will have children right from the start."

"Yeah." Was Lorelai's only response as they both sat in thought.

"How about this," Luke said grabbing Lorelai's attention, "we'll get married Friday as planned but in a years time, on our one year anniversary I guess, we will either get remarried, and do it properly or if it doesn't work out we can go back to being friends raising children together."

Lorelai smiled, "so just try us out and if it messes things up just go back?"

"Yeah, simple." Luke smiled, "but I want you to know for this now, I'm in, I'm all in."

Lorelai smile grew and she learnt towards Luke and kissed him lightly, "I'm all in too." She replied, "on a trail basis, of course." She added with a grin.

"Of course." Luke responded and lightly kissed her again.

Later that afternoon Rory returned home to find her mother in the living room with two sleeping babies and a sleeping Luke. Lorelai heard her daughter came in and stood up carefully so as not to wake anyone and met her daughter with a hug.

"Hey," She whispered, "we need to talk."

"Ok." Rory replied and led her mother into her bedroom and closed the door and sat down on the bed with her mother next to her, "what's up?" She asked.

"You mean besides all that babies showing up for me and Luke thing?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

"Yep." Rory grinned back.

"Grandma wants to buy us a house." Lorelai started with.

"What? A house? Why? When did you speak to Grandma?" Rory was shocked.

"This morning. Me and Luke and Will and Logan went over there after we dropped you off to school. Mum got her lawyer round and everything Oh there is something else I must tell you. Well this on is slightly more strange just remember keep your voice down, they're sleeping outside. Well you know they way me and Luke want to adopt Will and Logan? It turns out that a lot of the time you can have a hard time in court with that kinda thing if you aren't married..." Lorelai paused to see if Rory had caught on to what she was hinting at, she hadn't, "So me and Luke are going to get married on Friday at dinner."

"At dinner?" Rory asked, then realised that that wasn't the most ridiculous part, "wait you and Luke are going to get married, you aren't even together."

"That's another thing we kinda decided to do it properly for a kinda trail basis. A year. You see, sweetie, we both have feelings for each other and we are going to be living in the same house, so in a year if everything works out, as I hope it will, we will have our proper wedding, but for now it's more practical."

Rory was shocked, she knew her mother would have never agreed to do this with any other man, "you really love him don't you?" She asked softly.

Lorelai blushed and looked down then met her daughters eyes and nodded.

"Oh my god, I feel terrible." Rory said.

"What? Why?" Lorelai put her arms on her shoulder and looked into Rory's upset face.

"When you asked me what I thought about Luke, remember? I shot you down and told you not to date him! I'm such a terrible person, I didn't realise, I swear, I thought you were just after some passing fling and I didn't want to loose Luke."

"Hey, sweetie, it's ok, calm down. Don't feel bad about that. I understood then and I understand now. If you still don't want me to do this I'll find another way I won't do it."

"No!" Rory said loudly, "I do want you to do it, if you want to of course. But you could be dating him properly already if it wasn't for me." Rory said sad at the last point.

"Hey," Lorelai grinned and nudged her daughter with her arm, "guess what?" She grinned at her.

"What?" Rory said still miserable and humouring her mother.

"We kissed."

"You did? When?" Rory totally forgot about before.

"After lunch, twice." Lorelai replied, "and I've got to say, two of the most amazing kisses of my life." Lorelai continued to smile.

"Spare me the details please." Rory responded also smiling.

"Oh no, they weren't like that, they were just really good."

"Hey Mum?"

"Yeah, sweets?"

"You seem happy."

"I am happy, kid."

"Just checking."

"Hey Rory?" Lorelai started the conversation up again after a brief pause.

"Yeah?"

"I need to make a huge decision."

"I know." Rory giggle slightly.

"No I mean, well yes, what I mean it that when you were born I shut out my parents I wouldn't let them help with anything. They hated that and well you know how that turned out. I need to decide if I'm going to let them in. Let them help me. It's hard for me, it always has been. But when I had you I was so young, I was immature and I needed their help and they could see that and I shoved their help in their faces. I really upset them, I know that now and I knew it then. I have to make the decision again of whether to let them in, to let them help me or like before do everything by myself."

"What are you going to decide?" Rory asked concerned that she would loose her grandparents once again.

"If I let them buy me a house, I've let them in, brought them into my life. And I do want them in my life, they are my parents I love them, of course, I'm just not sure I'm ready to let them in."

"Do you want my opinion?" Rory asked her.

"Yeah, I always want your opinion."

"I think you should let them in, you've been separated for so long and I understand that it was hard before but they are trying. And you know arguably you should be more mature now than you where 16 years ago, but honestly I'm not seeing it."

"Hey!" Lorelai said in mock outrage, "I'll consider it and leave you to your studying, I'll just be in the living room if you need me, we have that social worker coming tomorrow, got to make the place look presentable." Lorelai stood and left to find Logan wide awake and not making a sound.

"Hey little guy," Lorelai cooed at him as she approached him and picked him up, "you are very chill now aren't you. Not like Rory at all. You know when she was your age the second she was awake she would cry until I picked her up." Lorelai looked down at his face and his blue eyes that were locked on her face, "if you ever need picked up, even just for a little cuddle, you let me know, ok?" She asked him even though he had no concept of what she was saying.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the social worker came by, with her she brought the birth certificates which hadn't been filled out and Lorelai found it quite upsetting to look at them and see the space for birth mother and father both empty, although she did find some comfort in seeing Danes as their surnames and their fore and middle names the ones she had picked out, with Luke of course. After she had left, with a promise to return the next week Lorelai turned to Luke.

"I want to take them for a walk." She said, "show them the town."

"Show them the town?" Luke asked her looking at her like she was crazy, "they aren't even a week old, I'm not sure how your tour will go."

"Well I want to take them anyway," Lorelai said stubbornly.

"No one will leave us alone if we go out there." He said pointing towards the front door.

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Lorelai dismissed him as she stood up and grabbed onto his hands and pulled him up. She kissed him briefly and then smiled at him.

"Fine." He sighed, "but you have to talk to them when they come."

"They are our friends." Lorelai pointed out.

"God knows why." Luke sighed as he got his coat and handed Lorelai hers, the pair of them then proceed to wrap the babies up in a number of blankets to make sure they wouldn't get cold and then put them in their double pram.

They nearly made it all the way to the town centre without being stopped by anyone, then Miss Patty and Babette saw them.

"Sugar!" Babette yelled as her and Patty ran across the street towards them causing Luke to duck his head and stuff his hands in his pockets, as if he would somehow go unnoticed.

"It's fine." Lorelai whispered to him before the two arrived she then smiled at them, "Hi Babette, Miss Patty, how are you doing?" She asked them in a jolly voice.

"We're just fine, my dear," Patty purred, "I take it these are the rumoured twins we have been hearing all about."

"These are them." Lorelai said now slightly awkward herself as she lent slightly on Luke.

Miss Patty and Babette both stuck there heads right into the pram.

"Oh sugar, they're gorgeous!" Babette shrieked, "So what's the story behind all this, then?" She asked.

Luckily Lorelai was saved from answering, Babette's loud voice had caused Will to wake up and start crying. Logan somehow was still sleeping soundly.

"I'm sorry, we better get going." Lorelai said as she lifted Will out gently and started to rock him as Luke took the handles of the pram and started pushing away from the two women and Lorelai followed him.

"See that wasn't too bad, now was it?" Lorelai asked catching up isn't a calm Will in her arms staring at her.

"I guess not." Luke grumbled, "but she did make him cry." Luke pointed out as he took a seat on the bench under the gazebo.

"He's fine." Lorelai assured him and she went to set Will back into the pram only for him to cry again, causing Luke to look concerned.

Lorelai took him back into her arms and he calmed down. "He's fine," Lorelai said softly to Luke, "he just wants a little cuddle." She explained as she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Luke smiled at his and then put his hand onto Wills causing Will to grab onto his finger like his life depended on it, Luke smiled at this.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked once Will had been back to sleep for nearly 15 minutes, his grin loosening on Luke's finger, "you wouldn't mind running over to Luke's and grabbing me a coffee, would you?" She faced him with pleading eyes and a pout.

"You want me to go get you a coffee?" Luke asked her.

"It is your place, you can get it for free." She explained to him.

"If I go in there, Caesar won't want me to leave, he hates being in charge." Luke explained back.

"You need to hire someone else." Lorelai pointed out to him.

"Yeah, I do, I've been meaning to hire another set of hands for a while now, I've just never really gotten round to it."

"Oh my god!" Lorelai said with wide eyes.

"It's not really a big deal." Luke said confused by her reaction, she has suggested the very thing not 10 seconds before hand.

"No not that, Emily!"

"Your mother?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"She's here, walking around with Kirk, I just saw them go round that corner."

"Your mother is walking around stars Hallow with Kirk?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"No idea, come on let's go." Lorelai stood up and carefully set a sleeping Will back into his pram, "let's follow them see what they are up to."

Luke snorted in laughter, "imagine if they were having an affair."

"Ewwwwww!" Lorelai shuddered, "Why would you even think that? Ewww! Just ewww!" She then took off after them, leaving Luke with the pram to follow her.

They rounded the corner and they were gone, "they just came round here, where are they?" Lorelai asked, "I seriously doubt my mother ran!"

"Come on," Luke said, "let's go home, I'll make you a late lunch, we haven't eaten yet." He put his hand on her shoulder and she followed him home.

The next day Luke went into work in the morning because there was some kind of problem but he promised he would be back by 2. At 10 Lorelai walked from the living room where she left the babies to the front door and opened it with a yawn.

"That is no way to open your door." Emily pointed out as she invited herself in and went into the living room.

"Sorry mum." Lorelai said, "tired." She explained.

"Yes well I'm here for a reason, I want you to see something, go get changed we need to go to it." Emily said excited.

Lorelai frowned, "leave?" She asked.

"Yes, now go, I'll watch them while you get changed then you can get them ready and we can leave we won't be too long, it's not very far away." Emily pushed her towards the stairs.

"Where are we going mum?" Lorelai asked as she walked up the stairs.

"You'll see." Emily said still seeming just a little bit too pleased with herself.

Lorelai came down stairs a short time later and went over to Will, "Come on little guy." She said picking him up, "let's get you ready, your crazy grandmother is bringing us to some mysterious place." Lorelai said as she got him ready to go outside and then repeated the process with Logan as Emily rolled her eyes at Lorelai's comment.

Once they where ready and placed in their pram they took for the door, "Are we walking or driving, mum?" Lorelai asked.

"Walking." Emily said leading the way.

"Why am I even coming with you?" She asked herself as she pushed the pram after her mother.

"Are we going to the Inn? This is the way to the Inn." Lorelai asked.

"No Lorelai, we aren't going to the Inn, although it is near to the Inn."

They walked through the streets, still approaching the Inn and then when they got really close they veered off slightly. Eventually they stopped in front of a large but nice house with Kirk standing outside it grinning.

"Well?" Emily asked.

"Well what? Where are we?" Lorelai asked.

"The house, do you like the house?" Emily pushed.

"Yeah, why?" Lorelai asked confused then she realised with an, "ahhhh, you want to buy me a house."

"Yes do you like it?"

"I knew I saw you yesterday." Lorelai said then pointed at Kirk, "with him too! Ha!"

"Yes, Lorelai, but what about the house?" Emily asked then before Lorelai could answer, "it has 5 bedrooms, so a lot bigger than your house at the moment, two of them are ensuite and then there are two other bathrooms. Two of the bedrooms are downstairs which I didn't like, but I thought you mustn't mind, and there is only one reception but the kitchen is quite large, it's not a separate dining room so that could be a problem." She explained.

"You want to buy me a house." Lorelai whispered, "a huge house."

"Well it's hardly huge, I steered away from the actually huge ones because I know you've always hated huge big flashy houses, this one seemed quite simply to me, more your taste."

"You considered my tastes?" Lorelai turned towards her mother slightly shocked.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Well ofcourse I did, it's your house."

"This is just like pudding." Lorelai whispered again.

"Pudding? What are you on about? And will you stop whispering it's weird. Do you want to look inside?"

"Ummm sure. Yeah, let's look inside." Lorelai pushed the pram towards the house and Kirk started a tour of the property. Lorelai hated to admit it but it was the most perfect house to ever exist and it came from her mother.

"So do you like it?" Emily asked once the tour was completed.

"I love it." Lorelai said before thinking.

"Great!" Emily said then turned to Kirk, "We'll take it."

"Very well..." Kirk started before Lorelai interrupted.

"What do you mean we'll take it?"

"Well I mean I said I would buy you and Luke a house, so I am buying you and Luke a house."

"But Luke hasn't even seen it and I haven't decided if I want you to buy us a house. And Rory I am not moving house without them seeing it first." Lorelai said.

"Ok." She turned to Kirk, "could we get back to you this evening?" She asked him.

"Yes, ofcourse if you need to get me I'll be in Luke's for my dinner." Kirk said and then left.

"Well go get them then." Emily said.

"Rory is in school and Luke had to go to work for a few hours we can come back later." Lorelai said leaving the house after having one last look around and keeping a small grin to herself.

Emily followed her out and sighed, "Fine, I guess we can go back to your place to wait, you probably need to feed them anyway."

"Yeah I do." Lorelai said, just over the moon that her mother would be coming back to her house.

Half way back to the house Emily spoke up, "what do you mean you haven't decided if you want me and your father to buy you a house. Lorelai we have been over this, this isn't like before when you were a child and you had Rory and we were trying to set up your life. This is parents buying their adult daughter a wedding present, all very normal, even if the wedding in question isn't all very normal."

"Ok, I'll speak to Luke about it." Lorelai said closing the subject as they got closer to the house.

Later that day at about 2 Luke returned just as he had promised he would. He walked in and walked over to Lorelai and then froze when he saw her mother sitting with her, "umm hi." He said running his hand over his baseball cap, he then looked around and spotted the babies so went over to them.

"Hi." Emily said, slightly to obviously trying to be polite.

Luke shot Lorelai a look that said what is she doing here so Lorelai spoke up, "remember when my mum said that her and dad wanted to buy us a house. Well Emily Gilmore works fast, she's found one, it's actually pretty perfect and pretty but well you know. It's a house."

"Yeah I know." Luke nodded his head.

"What's the big deal about a house?" Emily asked slightly confused by the huge deal they were making out of this.

"Well it's a house, Mum, that's quite a lot of money." Lorelai explained.

"It's hardly that much money, this is Stars Hallow." Emily waved her hand dismissively, "and may I remind you Lorelai that you come from quite a lot of money."

"Mum I saw the house. It's got 5 bedrooms for goodness sake. It's a lot of money."

"You saw the house?" Luke asked then added, "5 bedrooms?"

"Yep and yep." Lorelai replied then grinned and whispered, "it is nice though." Then spoke louder, "but that is besides the point."

"I don't see why." Emily said.

"It just is." Lorelai replied.

"When will Rory be getting home?" Emily asked, deciding not to respond.

"Her bus gets in about 4ish so another two hours or so." Lorelai explained looking awkwardly around the room.

"Well the 5 of us could go see the house, then later bring Rory." Emily suggested sensing the awkwardness.

Lorelai looked at Luke who shrugged, being the person who felt the most awkward in the room so Lorelai stood up and said, "ok then, let's go, can we just go anytime?" Lorelai directed the last bit at her mother, not sure that's how this thing usually works.

"Oh Yes, I booked it for the day." Emily said and walked out.

"She booked a house for the day?" Luke asked quietly so only Lorelai could hear.

"Apparently so." Lorelai replied and then pushed the pram after her and Luke followed her.

They arrived at the house and looked around. Emily went outside at one stage to check something and Luke went over to Lorelai.

"It's an amazing house, it really is, but can we let your mother buy this for us?" Luke whispered to her standing close.

"I know! I half wish it could have been some terrible house, you know make the decision for us, but this is an amazing house, I really want it. I guess she is right it wouldn't be that strange for them to buy it for us, it's not like before I'm not a child trying to get away. I'm an adult and I am as away as I want to be. Maybe if I'm truthful I went a bit far." Lorelai frowned, "what do we do?" She asked Luke looking desperate.

Luke looked thoughtful, "it's your decision, if you are happy doing this I am happy to do it with you but if you aren't we won't, ok?"

"Yeah, although I've got to say that is just putting the decision all on me."

"Well it's your decision." Luke pointed out.

"No it's not Luke, it's OUR decision."

"Yeah well as my part I told you I would be happy to live here with you. You have to decide the rest."

"Ok. I guess I'll show Rory. She won't be back for another hour though."

"Let's go to the diner, you can see the bus stop and it's not that far from here, I want to keep an eye on it too after this morning."

"Ok," Lorelai grinned, "we can show it to Will and Logan, they should wake up soon. Oh and my mother in the diner, that is going to be entertaining."

"Fair warning, the whole morning people where badgering me with questions all day." Luke said as he walked out pushing the pram with him.

Lorelai followed and todo her mum where they where going. About an hour after arriving they saw the bus pull up so they got ready to leave and saw Rory walking with Dean over to Doose's market she then kissed him goodbye and walked in the direction of home.

"Rory!" Lorelai called out getting her attention and calling her over.

"You really shouldn't let her kiss people like that in the street, Lorelai." Emily said as Rory made her way over.

"She's Fine Mum," lorelai sighed.

"What are you all doing here?" Rory asked when she met them.

"Your grandma came to show us a house and we want to show you." Lorelai explained.

"Ok where is it?"

"This way come on." And with that they were back over to the house.

Most of the way there Rory and Lorelai chatted about Rory's day at school. Rory told her about how she had to go over to Paris' house every other day to check on a bird that she was suppose to bring home but had told her teacher she couldn't as she had two new born brothers at home. Then how later on in the day a rumour had spread that the babies were Mr Medina's and how Mr Medina himself had even come to ask Rory about them. Lorelai apologised to Rory who said it was ok. Rory also told Lorelai that she felt bad for cancelling on Dean that Friday as it was their 3 month anniversary. Lorelai then told Rory a bit about the house they were looking at. When they were nearly there Rory dropped back to talk to Luke who was walking a bit back.

"You doing ok?" Rory asked him walking beside him.

"Yeah Rory, I'm doing good." Luke responded smiling at the sweet girl next to him who was kind enough to ask him.

"Good, just checking." Rory said and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

They went back to the house, again, and looked around, again.

Lorelai found herself a lone in one of the downstairs bedrooms with Rory, "so what do you think?" She asked her.

"It's nice I like it."

"Like want to live in it like it?"

"Yeah."

"Dammit."

"Why is that a dammit?"

"Because everyone likes it and everyone wants to live here, I'd even be ok to leave our house to come live here, something I'd never think I would say, like sell it and let others live there if I could live here. But if my mother buys me a house, that is opening a door. That's us becoming normal mother and daughter."

"Mum you are being ridiculous. Just do it." And with that Rory left to go look around again and Lorelai was left by her own.

A few minutes later Emily walked in, "ah there you are, I've been looking for you, so?"

"So what?"

"Do you want this house or should I keep looking, if we get the deal sorted within the next hour I've been promised it can be yours by tomorrow, not that you'd move in tomorrow but you can move in over the weekend maybe."

Lorelai paused, scrunched up her face and then said, "ok."

"Ok, get it?" Emily looked at Lorelai with hopeful eyes and Lorelai nodded. "Lorelai, that's great." Emily hugged her and then ran off saying something about going to speak to Kirk.

Lorelai was shocked, she can't remember the last time her mother had hugged her, she then heard a baby cry so went to go find Luke, she found Luke with Rory in the living room. Luke was holding a calm Logan and Rory was trying to hold a not so calm Will. Lorelai smiled and went over to Rory and took Will and calmed him down.

"Sorry," Rory blushed, "I tried."

"That's ok sweets." Lorelai smiled at her then walked over to stand next to Luke and said to him, "looks like this is your new house."

"Really?ok." Luke said and smiled at her.

"You are ok with this right?" Lorelai checked.

"Yeah, I am, it's a great house."

"Hey Rory." Lorelai got her attention, "what room do you want?"

"Ohhhh really? I dunno, I'm going to go check them all again." Rory almost ran towards the bedrooms muttering to herself about the pros and cons of each.

Lorelai still standing next to Luke leaned over towards him slightly, "awkward question but are we sharing a room?"

Luke blushed at the thought which made Lorelai smile, "ummmmm, I dunno." He said.

"Well, we will be married, and well ummm dating I guess. But only just." Lorelai paused, "we need to give the impression of a married couple."

"I don't think too many people will be looking into that." Luke pointed out, "if that is what is worrying you."

"No not really. But what do we do? You've been sleeping in my bed these last few days, it hasn't been weird, has it?"

"No, it hasn't been." Luke agreed, but then again that was more to do with practicality.

"And we will have to keep the babies close to us and to each other." Lorelai pointed out.

"Yeah we will, especially when they are really young, right?" Luke asked, not entirely familiar with this whole baby thing.

"Yeah."

"So?" Luke asked.

"Why don't we just get quite a large bed, so we can have our own space if we need it. That master bedroom is quite large." Lorelai suggested.

"Ok." Luke agreed with a small smile and a nod.

Lorelai grinned and leaned close next to his ear, "you know we don't always have to use all of the space you know."

"Geez, Lorelai!" Luke blushed and looked at Logan in his arms.

"Relax, they can't understand a word we are saying."

"Well my previous comment still stands." Luke said softly.

Rory returned downstairs and then rushed around the corner towards the other two bedrooms downstairs. When she returned she said, "I think I'm going to take the ensuite downstairs, if that ok, Mum, I've always wanted an ensuite and you know I'm used to my bedroom being downstairs, it would be strange to have to go upstairs to go to bed. You probably want the big ensuite upstairs and Luke I dunno which one you would like."

"Well, sweetie, Luke is going to share a room with me actually, you know married couple and all that." Lorelai pointed out and Rory shrugged and said ok and then returned to her new room to plan where she would put all her furniture.

The next day was Friday and at 4 o'clock they all got in their car in semi smart clothes to go to the Gilmores for the wedding.

Luke drove separately so that Lorelai could pick up Sookie on the way and explain to her what was happening. Rory sat in the middle between the two car seats that held Will and Logan.

"So Mum, are you going to become a Danes now?" Rory asked as they met outside the house.

"I guess so." Lorelai said, "this is so weird, getting married at my parents house, I never thought I would do THAT!"

"I'm excited!" Sookie squealed.

Luke took her hand briefly and squeezed it, "don't worry, we will do it properly if we want to." Lorelai smiled at him, this was more of a prewedding wedding anyway.

Lorelai and Luke's were married by a priest at half five and then went straight to taking care of their new born sons, before dinner.

At dinner they sat next to each other and when everyone's attention was taken by something else Lorelai leaned over towards Luke and whispered to him, "hey, do you remember the first time we met?"

"What?" Luke asked her.

"I'm just trying to remember the first time we met. It must have been at Luke's, right."

Luke nodded, "it was at Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person-"

Lorelai gasped quietly, so as not to draw attention, "ohh, is it me? Is it me?" She smiled at Luke.

"This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy." Luke continued.

"Ohh, it's me." Lorelai responded gleefully.

"I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying god knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying, sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her."

"You know, I bet she took that very well, because she sounds delightful." Lorelai grinned.

"She asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me. So I looked at this piece of paper in my hand and under Scorpio she had written, 'you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' I gave her coffee."

"But she didn't go away." Lorelai said still grinning.

"She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me," Luke pulled out his wallet and took out an old looking piece of paper, "one day it would bring me luck."

"Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee." Lorelai took the piece of paper and looked at it then spoke softly, "I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet?" She then looked at his face and spoke even softer, "you kept this in your wallet."

"Lorelai this thing we're doing here, me you, them, I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in." He carefully watched her reaction, "does that, uh," he paused, "Are you, uh, scared?"

"Terrified." Lorelai took his hand, "but I'll be good, we'll be good."

"Good." Luke smiled, the other occupants at the table then taking their attention.

Later that night Luke and Lorelai lay naked in Lorelai's bed, cuddled up together.

"I can't believe you kept that horoscope." Lorelai said planting a kiss on his shoulder.

"You're just lucky I never clean out my wallet." Luke stroked her hair.

"You can't take it back now. You've exposed yourself. You've been pining for me."

Luke chuckled, "I have not been pining."

"I'm your Ava Gardner."

"God help me." Luke kissed the top of her head.

The next morning they were woken up by the sound of a baby crying.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked, getting out of bed slowly and putting on Luke's shirt from the night before.

"Early." Luke responded grabbing his trouser.

"Hate early. Must kill early." She said as he's approached the cot that held two babies, only Logan was awake she she reached in and picked him up and held him close to calm him down before she started getting him ready for the day. Luke approached behind her and she turned to him, "only Logan, I've got him, go get me coffee."

"Ok," Luke kissed her and then got dressed properly before going downstairs.

He returned upstairs with a cup of coffee, "so when are we moving?" He sat on the side of the bed, taking Logan off Lorelai as she took the coffee off him.

"Well, yesterday Mum said the house is ours from today, so I guess whenever we like." Lorelai shrugged sitting next to him, sipping on her coffee.

"We can start moving things today, then?"

"Yeah I guess so, although there's no real rush."

"I'd like to be properly moved in before I have to go back to the diner, I've hired a new guy, but I should really get back soon, Caesar hates running the place, it's not really fair on him to make him do it."

"Oh ok then, we can start today, Rory is off school, but I think she said she has plans with Dean, but we can work around that."

"Ok good, I'm going to have a shower." He stood up and kissed Logan's head and set him back down next to Will where he lay happily, he then kissed Lorelai quickly and left her alone with the babies.

That morning they spent boxing up all their possessions and in many trips Luke ran them over to the new house. By 4 in the afternoon, after many breaks, most of which where due to the two new borns that needed looked after, nearly all of their possessions where gone, except for the big furniture and a few items of clothing. They where going to move the beds and the sofa the next day on Sunday, and then unpack as they lived. Rory was slightly sceptical about the plan but Lorelai assured her it would work out fine. Now that they were done all of the work they had planned for the day Rory got ready for her date with her Mothers help as Luke took care of the babies.

Luke was in the living room lost in thought about how his life had changed so much in such a short period of time and how he was terrible with change but he had to be good with change when Lorelai and Rory came out of Rory's room. Rory was wearing a pink dress and had her hair pinned up and Lorelai was walking behind her babbling about a meatball.

Once Rory had left Lorelai sat down next to Luke, "so?" She asked him, "what do we want to do for dinner, I'm starved."

"We could go to the diner if you want." Luke suggested.

"You just want to check up on it." Lorelai accused him pointing a finger at him and playfully narrowing her eyes.

"Well yeah, but you seem to like eating there, we don't have to, I just thought you would fancy a burger."

"Ohhh, a burger!" Lorelai jumped up and rushed over to the baby bag she had to make sure it was good for them to go, "let's go!"

Luke chuckled and got ready to go as well.

Once they got their Lorelai took a seat at the counter and Luke stood behind it, helping out as he was here anyway. The pram sat next to Lorelai's seat and Lorelai had one hand inside it, as Will had a strong grip on her finger.

The whole town seemed to be in the diner bugging them and it got even worse when Babette spotted the new rings on their fingers. Eventually when the babies got fed up off all the attention and started crying and Luke started glaring at everyone, they took the hint and left them alone. After the babies where once again calm Luke made them dinner and sat his plate next to Lorelai's, coming and going, filling up peoples coffees and then standing behind the counter, picking at his meal and chatting with Lorelai.

Lorelai looked outside and smiled at all the crazy decorations, "this is a beautiful festival don't you think, Luke?" Lorelai asked teasingly after seeing him roll his eyes at Patty and Taylor talking about it.

Luke scoffed, "It's a crazy festival based on a nutty myth about two lunatics, who in all probability did not even exist. And even if they did, probably dropped dead of diphtheria before age 24. The town of Stars Hollow probably got its name from the local dance hall prostitute. Two rich drunk guys who made up the story to make it look good on a poster."

Lorelai grinned, loving a good ranting Luke, "You are full of hate and loathing, and I gotta tell you, I love it!"

Luke grinned back and leaned close to her and said in a low voice, "Oh, it's so good to have somebody to share this hate with."

Lorelai smiled sweetly, "my pleasure."

"More coffee?" Luke offered already pouring some more into her cup.

"Yeah please. Hey, tomorrow, if you have time, I'm planning on despising everyone who says, 'hey, how's it going?'" Lorelai joked.

"You're on." Luke took some more food.

Rachel entered the diner, "Hey, hows it going?" She said.

"Oh, now that's just too easy." Lorelai grinned at Luke not recognising the voice.

"Rachel." Luke said shocked.

"Rachel? Your Rachel?" Lorelai turned around and looked over the pram, "you're Rachel?"

"Yeah, I'm Rachel."

"What are you... I mean, I thought you were in the Congo or Philadelphia or something."

"Actually, though very similar to both the Congo and Philadelphia, I was in the Mideast. I dropped by yesterday, but no one would tell me where you were." Rachel said.

"This is Lorelai." Luke awkwardly pointed at Lorelai.

"Hi," Lorelai said just as awkwardly then turned to Luke standing up and putting her hands on the handle of the pram, "Luke could I talk to you for a second?" She signalled with her head to the curtain.

"Yes, please." Luke said and rushed behind the curtain and Lorelai followed after giving Rachel a small smile.

Rachel sat down, confused.

They went behind the curtain and Lorelai said, "I understand if you want to you know..."

"What?" Luke asked and saw that Lorelai was looking at the curtain in the direction of a Rachel, "no! Lorelai please, i don't want to. I promise. I want to be with you. I just panicked out there I haven't seen her in so long and then she just showed up. That's all. I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you."

"Are you sure? You aren't just saying that because of the babies and the wedding, because we can sort that out if you want to." Lorelai said looking at the floor now, still self conscious.

"No," Luke took a step towards her and put one hand on her elbow and used the other to guide her head up to look at her, "I want to be with you, I meant it when I said I was all in." Luke looked her in the eye and she stared back and then nodded, "ok, then what do we do."

Luke shrugged, "I guess we should go back out there. I can introduce you as my wife and Will and Logan as my sons, to someone who doesn't know what has been happening recently, that'll be fun." This comment caused Lorelai to smile, "really?" She asked.

"Really." Luke confirmed, this time taking the handle of the pram and pushing it out himself.

When they got out and approached Rachel she looked up confused, Luke was now pushing the pram with the tiny babies that appeared to belong to that Lorelai girl, although she was weirdly thin for just haven given birth.

"Luke?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rachel, these are my sons, Will and Logan and Lorelai is my wife." He said.

Rachel's mouth dropped open slightly, "your sons? Your wife? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I just dropped by to say hi see how you where doing. I shouldn't have expected it all to be the same." She stood up out of the stool and grabbed her bag that she had set on the floor.

Lorelai spoke up, "Don't let me drive you out, if you came for some reason or something." She offered, feeling bad.

"No it's ok, I really did just see a plane to Hartford and thought why not just drop by. I should go." And with that Rachel left and Lorelai sat back down and repositions the pram next to her and checked on the babies, taking Will out and giving him a cuddle, more for herself than for him.

"So that's Rachel?" Lorelai said.

"That's Rachel." Luke repeated going off to fill up someone's coffee.

When he returned Lorelai grabbed his wrist, "You ok?" She checked. Luke smiled at her, "I'm fine, really, I meant what I said. Come on are you finished? Let's go home."

Lorelai set Will back and took out her purse. "You don't have to pay you know?" Luke asked her smirking.

"Luke this is your business. I've always paid, and I always should pay." Lorelai pointed out.

Luke pulled a face, "but we are together." He pointed out, she continued to look at him with raised eyebrows, "Fine, but don't tip me. Tipping now is weird."

"Ok. Besides, I can tip you later." Lorelai tried to wink.

"That was weird too."

"I'm a very awkward winked."

Luke took her money and put it in the till, "you're never supposed to tip me, anyway."

"What?"

"I'm the proprietor. You're not supposed to tip the proprietor, even when they serve you."

"You mean all those years, that extra 20% was unnecessary?"

Luke told Ceasar he was leaving and would probably be back around Wednesday and then looked at Lorelai and scoffed, "you never tipped me 20%." He took the handles of the pram and left Lorelai following after him putting on her coat as she walked.

"Oohhh. Now it's getting ugly." She said going through the door.

"You were a solid 15 percenter, sometimes less if the bill got higher. Way less if you were mad at me about something."

Lorelai grinned as she responded, "well, it doesn't matter. I wasn't suppose to be tipping you, anyway."

"True."

"In fact, I want a rebate."

"What?"

"You've been ripping me off." Lorelai pointed out.

Luke turned and looked at her, "I just tried to give you free food, you wouldn't let me."

Lorelai looked thoughtful, "I want free coffee to make up for my over paying all these years."

"Deal. Although technically everyone does it not just you."

"Maybe I should spread the word around."

"No, I'll charge you double and make you pay if you do."

"Mean!"

Rory came home from her date with Dean to find her mother laughing in the living room with Luke. Lorelai noticed her come in and turned to her, "Rory what's wrong?" She rushed to her side and Rory ran into her room, Lorelai following her.

Lorelai came out of Rory's room half an hour later to find Luke still on the couch but Will to be in his arms now.

"Hey," He said, "she ok?"

"Dean and her broke up." Lorelai said sitting down.

"What?" Luke jumped to his feet startling Will.

"Will you calm down." Lorelai pulled him back down to sit next to her and took Will off him, "she doesn't want to make a big deal about it."

"I knew that kid was trouble." Luke growled, "what does he think he is playing at?"

"They're kids Luke. Kids brake up." Lorelai pointed out.

Luke sighed but he didn't look happy, "is she ok? How is she doing?"

"She's been dumped by her first boyfriend." Lorelai pointed out.

Luke growled but didn't say anything.

Over the next few days Rory was very productive and no matter how much Lorelai brought it up she refused to wallow due to how productive she was and how productive she was making everyone else be they were ready to move into the new house quicker than they thought they would be able to. That had many upsides but one downside for both Lorelai and Rory but mainly Lorelai. She now had to put her old house on the market and let other people live in it.

For the first visit from the social worker Luke had to go stand outside the old house and tell them how to get to the new house.

Friday approached and it was soon Friday night dinner. The five of them approached the house slowly and Luke stopped in his tracks, "this place is huge." He said looking up.

"Yes, hunny, you've been here twice." Lorelai replied with a smirk.

Luke gave her a look and said, "I know but I was preoccupied before, I never realised how big this place." He paused and then pointed a finger at Lorelai, "you used to live here?" He asked in a shocked voice and with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I did." Lorelai responded, "now come on we've got to get inside the big scary house because it is cold out here." She pushed him gently towards the door where Rory stood with a small smirk looking at them.

"Ok," Luke approached the door, "but I am not ringing the door bell."

Rory groaned, "not another one!" She said.

"Another one?" Luke asked her.

Rory pointed at her mother, "that one won't ring the bell either, except for every now and then that she decided it's not fair I get to do all the fun door bell ringing and demands to do it herself." Rory then turned to face her mother, "is this one of the times that you like ringing bells?"

"Nope." Lorelai grinned at her and Rory rolled her eyes and rang it.

"So Lorelai , how are you liking the new house?" Emily asked once they where all situated in the living room with drinks.

"It's really nice I love it. We all do. But I keep going on walks to my old house and it's all empty and sad and for sale."

"You go on walks to your old house?"

"Yeah, I like to show it to Logan and Will, let them see where me and Rory came from."

"How nice." Emily said slightly confused.

"Although I must say this new house is exploding in bathrooms!" Lorelai grinned, although not pleased to clean them she did like the options.

"Your bathrooms are exploding?" Emily asked in shock and disgust, "Richard there must be something we can do about that!"

"No grandma, she just meant that there are a lot of bathrooms." Rory clarified.

"Lorelai why would you use such a word..." Emily started.

"Who wants to here about Chilton?" Rory asked saving the day distracting her Grandmother.

The next day was a Saturday and Rory was spending the day with Lane.

"Any plans for today?" Luke asked Lorelai as he held Logan like the expert he was quickly becoming.

"Nope, What about you, shouldn't you be in work by now?" Lorelai replied.

"I took today off. Thought that you know maybe would could do something?" He said shyly.

"Sure." Lorelai smiled at him, pretending not to notice that he was being shy about it, "what do you have in mind?"

"Oh well nothing in particular, you know little babies and all that." Luke said feeling stupid now.

"Why don't we just stay here and chat. I mean sure we know each other we have done for years but you probably know more about me than I do you, considering how much I talk, and well we should probably you know get to know each other a bit more." Lorelai suggested.

"Sure." Luke agreed with a smile and followed Lorelai as she walked into the living room with Will. She sat down with him still in her arms so Luke followed her head with Logan.

"So tell me the story of Luke Danes." She prompted with a comforting smile in his direction.

"Well my mum, Catherine, died when I was 11, my little sister Liz was 9. My dad, William, then died when I was 18 and my sister was 16. Neither of us took it great but Liz was so young and so confused anyway, never been that bright my sister. Anyway she got pregnant when dad was really ill and had a son just after he died, Jess, he is about Rory's age now, well he has always been about Rory's age, maybe a few months older, they live in New York, Liz doesn't keep in touch very often and I struggle to because she is always moving around but last I heard, Jess was having quite a hard time, my sister struggles with him. He is as bright as a light bulb though. Anyway as you know I grew up here in Stars Hallow, worked in my dads Hardware store since I was 16 and my dad got ill and then when I was about 20 I turned it into a diner. What else? Well in high school I was into a lot of sports, I still go for runs and stuff but I used to be really into track and baseball. Yeah that's pretty much me." Luke said.

"That's not a very cheerful story Luke." She said with a sad look on her face, "I hope, well I hope that I can bring some joy to it." She said gently.

"You already have." Luke assured her.

"What about ex girlfriends, as your wife now you have to tell me." Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes but started talking, "Well I've been on dates and stuff but I've only really ever had two serious girlfriends. There was Rachel, who you met. She was my first girlfriend, we were on again off again for years, me and stars hollow were never enough for her. And then there was Anna, I dated her for a little over a year, on one of my off again periods with Rachel actually."

"Once again Luke not filled with joy."

"Sorry." He tried lamely.

"Don't apologise, nothing to be sorry about." Lorelai said softly, "I didn't mean it like that."

"What about you, let's hear about Lorelai Gilmore."

"Lorelai Danes now actually." Lorelai corrected him with a smirk causing his face to break into a smile.

"Well Lorelai Gilmore was born to Emily and Richard Gilmore. She however was never right, she didn't fit into the perfect picture life that was expected of her. Some say she was too cool for that some say too adventurous but the leading theory is that she was simply too fun." Lorelai spoke with a smile. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Anyway when she grew up, kinda, she had a baby with Christopher Hayden, one of her parents friends son who also didn't fit in. Christopher was not ready for the beautiful baby that Lorelai had and they parted ways. Lorelai and her baby girl Rory ran away from the Gilmores and came to a lovely little town called Stars Hallow where they met many many people. Among their favourites were Mia, the person who owned the Inn Lorelai worked at and who gave them a house to live in, even if it was an old shed. Other favourites were Sookie, the best friend cook and Luke the diner man. Lorelai and Rory in a way grew up together and they had great fun doing so. They were the best of friends. When Rory was young Lorelai refused to date, not wanting Rory to get attached to any man however when Rory entered high school she told her mother herself that it had been long enough. Lorelai went on a few dates but nothing really stuck, if she was being perfectly honest with herself, which she wasn't being, she had a thing for the diner man mentioned earlier in the story. Anyway, Lorelai hit it off slightly with Rory's English teacher, but that didn't work out for her. Then one day Luke turned up at her door like he had done many times in the past but this time was different for one thing it was very late for another thing he had a tiny baby in his arms and there was another one at his feet." Lorelai smiled at the baby in her arms that gurgled back at her.

"You're quite the story teller." Luke chuckled at her, "and you are right I did know most of it."

"So Christopher and Max? Is that it?" He asked after a moments silence.

"Yeah, that's it."

That evening when Rory had returned Luke took them all to Sniffys for dinner.

"Lucas!" Maizy greeted him at the door, "where have you been?" She asked him and then saw the company he had including the stroller, "I think you have some explaining to do as she led the five of them to a large booth and got them to sit down, "hang on, I'll just go get buddy, whatever this is he'll want to know too." She ran off to get her husband.

"I think they know him." Lorelai said in a stage whisper to Rory who giggled at her mother.

"That's Maizy and it seems you'll meet her husband buddy soon, good friends of my parents, I knew them growing up and I come here all the time."

"See that's something you could have included in your story." Lorelai pointed out.

"Story?" Rory asked.

"Nothing sweets just chatting. Did you know Luke had a sister and a nephew about your age?"

"No, where do they live?" She asked Luke.

"New York." Luke replied as Maizy and Buddy turned back up and took a seat.

"So, son, anything to tell us?" Buddy asked him.

"Ummmm Yeah, kinda.." Luke said awkwardly and Lorelai smiled slightly, 'kinda' she thought with a small shake of her head.

"I guess I'll just start at the start." Luke said.

"Some say the start is the best starting place." Lorelai added, nervous herself.

"Shush you." Luke smiled at her.

"Well Will and Logan, well ummm actually just one of them was left in the diner with the other one being left outside Lorelai house. So I ran over there and we were left with two babies that we are adopting and we got married." Luke said, not the best story teller, he then added, "oh and that's Lorelai's daughter Rory."

"What?" Maizy asked.

"Let me he's hopeless." Lorelai said, "late on the 14th of early 15th of January Luke came barging over to my house in a panic. A baby in his arms and another at his feet when I opened the door. We were both really confused as to what was going on but we took the babies inside because it was really cold. Anyway a note was left for each of us with each baby. A girl had been pregnant and had been hanging around town and watching us apparently. She didn't want to keep her babies and she somehow got it in her head that she wanted people just like us to raise them. Her parents brought her hundreds of people willing to adopt the babies but she rejected them all. Anyway she panicked it would seem and just left them with us. It's pretty safe to say that we also panicked. Anyway we didn't know what would happen to them if we gave them to social services and she had asked us to name them, William Richard Danes and Logan Lucas Danes, we felt quite attached and we wanted to adopt them. We visited my parents, I guess I was tired or something, they can be a bit over the top and before we knew it we had a lawyer there who told us that we should be good adopting them but some judges frown on people who aren't married adopting babies. So last Friday we got married at my parents house actually, but if everything turns out well, which I hope it will, we will get married properly in a year, the adoption will be done then and we will just be doing it because we want to." Lorelai tried to explain better.

"So you're telling me that Lucas is married and is adopting two babies and has a step daughter?" Buddy asked.

"Yes that is what I am telling you about Lucas." Lorelai smiled at Lucas who mouthed at her not to call him that.

"Ummmm well wow, I think I need a minute for that to sink in." Maizy said leaning back into the booth.

"Congratulations I guess." Miazy said after her minute.

"Thanks." Luke smiled at her shyly.

"Now Lucas, don't get angry with me or anything, but I have to ask, is this really what you want?" Buddy asked him.

"Yes," Luke said without a moments hesitation, "I've known Lorelai and Rory for ages and they are both amazing, I am more than lucky to have them in my life, as for Will and Logan, well look at them, they are so small and hopeless I couldn't not help them and we were chosen and well I love them. All of them."

"Ok, son, I just had to check, congratulations then, I'll get some champagne."

"I don't really like.."

"You will drink the champagne Lucas." Then sighed, "honestly." She said shaking her head causing Lorelai and Rory to giggle.

"Yeah Lucas, honestly." Rory said causing both her and her mother to laugh harder and Maizy to join in with the giggles.

"Not you too." Luke sighed, "it's Luke to anyone who has not seen me as a baby."

"Mia called you Lucas, one time when I was little." Rory pointed out.

"And Mia was friends with my mum." Luke countered.


	5. Chapter 5

Valentine's Day came and the twins were one month and two days old.

"Hey." Lorelai said to Luke tired that morning returning to bed with Logan in her arms.

"Hey," he replied taking Logan from her and giving her a quick kiss, "happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks." She chuckled and sat back against her pillows.

"Go back to sleep," Luke told her, "I'm not going into work for a bit, I'll wake you up before I leave." He told her getting out of bed with Logan.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "Love you."

"Love you too." He told her and closed the door leaving her to sleep.

"Hey Luke." Rory said sitting in the kitchen in her uniform when he entered.

"Hey, want some breakfast?" He asked her.

"No time, got to get my bus." She said digging through her bag.

"You've got to eat too." He told her.

"I am." She held up a pop tart on a napkin.

"What a developed palette." He muttered.

"A tasty one too." She grinned pulling a book from her bag and skimming through it until she got to the page she wanted and started mumbling as she read it, "thought so." She said mainly to herself returning the book to her bag and standing up, "bye Luke, bye Logan." She said leaving the house.

"Bye." Luke said, setting Logan down in a baby carrier so that he could make himself breakfast.

Logan started crying having been set down.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked and when he spoke stopped crying, "nothing? Ok." Luke said returning to his breakfast and Logan started to cry again.

"Just don't want to be left out, is that it?" Luke asked with a chuckle, "ok I'll speak to you but we have to be quick, after I eat I'm going to go back up and get your brother so he doesn't wake up your mother, she's tired you know?" Luke continued to talk about nothing in particular to keep Logan calm and then brought him upstairs in the baby carrier with an empty one in his other hand.

"Now, mister, we have to be quiet, which mean I can't talk to you and you can't cry and I can't hold you either or else your brother is going to cry, ok? Of course you have no idea what I'm talking about so this conversation is useless, but let's do it anyway." He said walking into his bedroom, which still held the cribs of the twins.

Luke sat Logan down next to the crib and put a finger to his lip he then leant in and picked Will out, who stayed asleep as he placed him in the baby carrier. He got Will out of the cot quickly and made faces at Logan as he put him in the carrier, so the whole operation was done quietly without waking up Lorelai who was fast asleep on the bed.

Luke went back downstairs and by the time he was finished changing Logan, Will had woken up for him to feed and change. He took care of them until about half nine but then had to go wake up Lorelai because he had to get to work.

"Lorelai," He said, sitting on the bed next to her and brushing her hair back from her face, "I've got to get into work now."

"Ok." She mumbled sitting up, "where are they?" She asked.

"Just here."

"Ok, when will you be back?"

"I'll try and get home early, we've got Friday night dinner, it I'll try to get home before that."

"Ok." Lorelai said getting out of bed and giving him a kiss, "I might come in later, get my coffee fix."

"I look forward to it." He smiled leaving for work.

"Hey guys." Lorelai smiled, "how are we doing this morning? Did you have fun with daddy?" She asked them in a baby voice and Will gurgled back at her with a wave of an arm.

"You did?" Lorelai asked back with a smile, "that's good."

Luke arrived home just after Rory did. He found them all in the living room, Will and Logan asleep in the travel cot they kept there and Rory and Lorelai chatting on the sofa.

"Hi." He greeted walking in.

They both turned around and Rory said, "look mum, he got you flowers, how sweet." She teased him slightly.

"Ummm Yeah." Luke blushed a bit and stood awkwardly.

Lorelai smiled at him looking awkward and walked over to him and took them from him, "Thanks, they're lovely."

"Yeah, well I'm not really into the whole valentines thing but I thought..." he drifted off and Lorelai could tell he was about to start rambling so she kissed him, "Thankyou." She said with a smile, "Come on, Come with me we will get them a vase." She led him into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" She asked him as she filled the vase, "apart from your obvious highlight, when I stopped by."

"Obviously." He grinned at her, "it was good, average." He shrugged, "what about you, how have you been?"

"Thanks for the lie in, I need it." She smiled at him and after placing the flowers in the vase she went over to where he sat at the table and sat on his lap. He pulled her closer and into a kiss that lasted until they heard a cry and Rory yelled out, "mum, Wills crying."

"I've got him," Luke said, "I brought you home a coffee, it's on the side."

"Ohh coffee." She said running off in the direction of the door.

The next Friday they arrived for dinner.

"Richard will join us for dinner," Emily said getting everyone drinks, "He has some calls he had to make last minute but he said he'd come out as soon as he could."

"So Lorelai, What's new with you?" She asked.

"Well our case worker came by yesterday, no two days ago no wait." She paused to think.

"Two days ago." Luke helped her out.

"Right," She said, "two days ago, she said everything goes good and these little guys could be ours in as little as two months, so that's exciting." She said playing with Logan's hand as he was in her arms.

"That's great, Lorelai." She said, "Rory what about you?" She asked.

"Done with me then." Lorelai whispered just loud enough for Luke to hear who smirked at her.

"Nothing exciting really, just school and stuff."

"Stuff? What's stuff?"

"Nothing really, friends, homework, that kinda thing." Rory shrugged.

"Well how is 'stuff' going?" She asked emphasising the word stuff.

"Good I guess. My friend Lane is finally not grounded any more, so that's good. What about you grandma, anything happening with you?"

"Well.." Emily said and started telling them all about her week.

They were half way through their starters when Richard came in with a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm terrible late," he said as Emily shouted for the maid to get him his food, "but I come bearing wonderful news. I just got off the phone - long distance."

"God?" Lorelai guesses with a grin.

"London." Richard clarified.

"God lives in London?" Lorelai asked.

"My mother lives in London." Richard said rolling his eyes.

"Your mother is god?" Lorelai grinned, "so god is a woman, and a relative, that's so cool, I'm going to ask for favours."

"Make her stop." Richard said to Rory.

"Oh that I could." She said placing her fork in her mouth.

Richard turned to Luke who chuckled and said, "no chance."

"You spoke to your mother?" Emily asked looking worried.

"Yes I did, she's fine and sends her love and this is the good news, she's coming to visit." Richard grinned.

"I get to meet my great grandmother?" Rory asked excited, "Lorelai the first?"

"I thought you were the first." Luke said to Lorelai.

"Not in the name." Emily muttered, "when?" She asked.

"But in so many other things I was a regular trailblazer." She grinned at Luke who stood up to investigate the crying coming from where the babies were asleep.

"You are going to love her." Richard said to Rory.

"When?" Emily repeated herself.

"You remind me a lot of her actually." Richard told Rory.

"Can no one hear me? When is she coming?"

"A week." Richard smiled, "Rory this woman is brilliant."

"Another thing we have in common." Lorelai grinned.

"Excuse me." Emily said standing up and leaving.

"Yeah me too." Lorelai said following her out.

"Mum what's wrong?" She asked, stopping off to check that Logan was still asleep where he lay.

"It's just like that woman," she said rushing down into the basement, "no discussion, no warning and then all of a sudden 'I'm coming next week'."

"Ok, but why does that mean you have to rummage through the basement?"

"Because I have to get all the rubbish she ever gave us and put it exactly where it is suppose to be."

"Mum, Gran is an old lady, she isn't going to remember everything she ever got you."

"Oh yes she is, that woman is like a hawk, she'll remember everything and notice anything that is an inch out."

"Mum, Seriously calm down I don't think I've ever seen you like this." She waved her hands towards her mother who was frantically tugging at things.

"Yes you have, you where 12, it was the last time that woman came to visit."

"Well let me help you at least." She said going over to lift the rug down with her mother, "Jesus that's heavy, let me get Luke to help you."

"I'm fine I don't need help." Emily said dragging it along.

"Where is it going?"

"Third floor."

"You need help."

"I don't." She said and Lorelai left, "Lorelai!" She called after her, "I don't need any help."

"Oh strong man." She sung seeing Luke with a wide awake Will in his arms, "go help my mother will you?" She asked taking Will into her arms.

"Help your mother? With what?"

"My grandmother is going coming and apparently that is a trigger point for the woman, she's gone crazy getting things out of the basement and putting them around the house, she's trying to drag a big rug to the third floor so I said I'd get my strong man to help her." She smiled at him calling him her strong man.

"Your strong man?" He smiled back and she nodded, "ok but come with me. Don't worry you don't have to carry anything, apart from him, but just show me where to go?"

"Sure, this way." She said walking back to the basement.

"What happened to you lot?" Rory asked when they returned.

"Where's logan?" Lorelai asked in a voice that was slightly higher than normal.

"Don't worry, I've got him here." Richard said, "he just woke up, he's fine."

Lorelai let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, "Thanks dad." She smiled at him.

"So what happened to you? Where did you go?" Rory asked.

"Oh mum went crazy in the basement moving things around, we just helped her."

"Yep," Luke said with a grin placing a hand on Lorelais shoulder, "we helped her."

"Hey! I was holding a baby ok?" She said hitting his side playfully.

"Where is your mother?" Richard asked Lorelai.

Lorelai turned around looking confused and shrugged, "She was right behind us."

Richard sighed and handed Logan over to Luke, "I better go find her, she always gets like this with Trix."

"You know," Lorelai grinned after the five of them had been left alone, "I still can't get over that I'm related to god, it's going to make getting Madonna tickets so much easier." She said making Luke chuckled and Rory giggle.

"I'm kinda nervous about meeting my great grandmother." Rory said in the car on the way home.

"You shouldn't be sweets," Lorelai said, "grandpa compared you to her, that's the greatest compliment that man can give, she'll love you."

The next day Sookie came round.

"Why do they get cuter every time I see them?" She said rushing over to the baby who lay awake on the floor on a mat.

"They are cute." Lorelai grinned in agreement running her fingers over Will's light blonde hair.

"Anything new with you?" Sookie asked as they continued to sit on the floor.

"My grans coming over from London next week so my mum is freaking out," she offered, "how about you? You never told me how things went with Jackson."

"What do you mean?"

"You asked him to go to dinner sometime..." she said sure she hadn't made that up.

"Oh yeah, nothing has really been said, but it's really awkward when he comes to the Inn."

"What do you mean nothing has been said, you asked him to get dinner sometime and he said yes, right?"

Sookie nodded.

"Ok then, get dinner sometime."

"We don't have a plan or anything, it's all just out in the open though." Sookie said.

"Make a plan then!"

"But he hasn't said anything, it's his turn."

"His turn?"

"I asked him in the first place, I started last time he has to start this time."

"Or maybe he thinks you've changed your mind because you brought it up once and never again."

"That's it, he's probably changed his mind." She said looking down and sad.

"That's not what I said, call him and ask him, give him a time this time though. How about next Saturday, are you free next Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything you know about, like a big vegetable thing, next Saturday which would mean he could go out next Saturday."

"A big vegetable thing?"

"I dunno, just something you know of."

"Nothing I know of, but there could be loads of things."

"Phone him and ask him."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't do it now, you'll loose your steam and won't do it at all." Lorelai pointed out as Luke came downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

He came back and held up a piece of paper, "anything else you need?" He asked.

"Not for that, but I want to ask you something before you go. Let's say theoretically a girl asked you if you wanted to go out for dinner sometime.."

Luke cut her off, "I'm married to you." He pointed out.

"Yes I know that, but it's theoretical and in this you are theoretically single."

"Right." He said.

"Anyway, this girl asks you to go to dinner sometime and you see each other all the time but she never brings it up again and neither do you. Why don't you?"

"What, I didn't do this." He said.

"I know, it's theoretical Luke, honestly do you not understand theoretical?"

"I understand theoretical just fine Thankyou, but I'm confused why you are asking me this. I dunno, I'd probably just assume she didn't want to it she didn't bring it up again, just wait for her." He said with a shrug.

"Ha!" Lorelai pointed at Sookie who said, "Fine."

"Is that all, can I go now?" He asked.

"Yeah," she stood up and walked over to him and kissed him briefly, "thanks for helping me win the argument." She said pulling away.

"Anytime." He chuckled and left.

"You know, I always said you two had a thing for each other." Sookie said knowingly once he left.

"Yeah yeah, phone your thing." Lorelai replied pushing her towards the phone.

"Ummm, hi Jackson, it's me, Sookie." Sookie said down fiddling with her top.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you were still interested in maybe getting some dinner with me sometime or something?" She asked.

"You are?" She grinned, "that's great, are you free this Saturday?"

"Yeah ok," She said after a minutes break, "pick me up at seven? You know where my house is don't you?"

"Yeah that's the one." She said. "Ok, see you then, bye." She said putting the phone down and turning to Lorelai she squealed and nodded.

"Shhhhh." Lorelai grinned at her picking up a startled Logan and placing her other hand with Will to keep him calm.

"Sorry," She grinned, "he's picking me up at seven on Saturday!"

"I heard." Lorelai laughed, "that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Not when he said yes, no, but if he had of said no then yes it would have been."

"True," Lorelai agreed, "I remember a time when I could go out at seven." She said wistfully."

"You can still go out at seven, seven isn't that late."

"I'd probably yawn the whole time." Lorelai said, "so what are you going to wear?"

20 minutes later they had decided on a few maybe outfits from Sookies closet that she would try on when she got home when the phone rang.

"Hold him for a minute will you?" Lorelai asked passing Logan over to Sookie, "I think he is a bit tired, he won't like being put on the floor."

"Ok," Sookie said taking him and giving him a big smile even though he didn't look sure about his new surroundings, "Why is Will ok then?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "different babies." Before picking up the phone, "hello?"

"Seriously!" She said down the phone a few minutes later obviously very excited, "I can't wait to tell Rory, she will be thrilled, and Luke too."

After a few more minutes she said, "ok. I can't wait! I'll see you next Monday then?"

"No sorry, she's at a friends house."

"Yeah ok, bye." She said after another short pause.

"What is it?" Sookie asked as Lorelai put the phone down and turned to Sookie with a huge grin.

"Mia is coming to visit!" She announced.

"When?" Sookie said excited too, almost dropping Logan.

"Careful." Lorelai said taking Logan back into her arms as he started to cry.

"You're alright sweetie." She told him kissing his head and holding him close, "go to sleep baby boy." She whispered to him rocking him slightly, "you're tired."

"Next Monday!" Lorelai told Sookie over Logan.

"Sorry." She said looking at Logan.

"He's alright." Lorelai promised her, "Rory is so going to regret this whole, 'I'm going to Lanes' thing when she finds out that Mia called as she didn't get to speak to her, or find out that she is coming straight away."

Later once Sookie had left and Luke had returned Rory came back just before dinner time.

"You will never guess who called!" Lorelai told her excitedly as she walked in.

"Bob Marley?" Rory guessed.

"He's dead."

"That's why I wouldn't guess it." Rory countered.

"It was not a call from beyond the dead. It was a call from an old friend." Lorelai gave her a clue.

"Who? You don't like many of your old friends, you said if they aren't your friends anymore that's for a reason, so you would be excited by their call."

"No not someone who used to be a friend, someone who is a friend still but from ages ago."

"Dad?" She guessed.

"I give up, you are hopeless and you are suppose to be smart. Mia called, she's coming to visit next Monday for two weeks!"

"Mia! She's coming here!" Rory said really excited then looked slightly sad, "I missed her call."

"You'll see her on Monday, no need to look sad." Lorelai reminded her and Rory grinned again.

"I can't wait, Why is she coming?"

"Coming to visit, she wants to see the twins and I quote, 'her favourite girl'," she said and then added jokingly, "but I'm sure she'll want to see you too."

"Funny." Rory said walking into the kitchen, "Hey Luke." She said sitting at the table, "did you hear Mia is coming."

"I did," Luke confirmed, "from about a million people, your mum was a bit disappointed she didn't get to spread the news."

"Who did you hear it from?"

"Maizy first, she phoned the diner, but then all my mums old friends started phoning to tell me."

"Was your mum friends with Mia?" Rory asked him.

"Yeah, Mia, Maizy and my mum were inseparable from school." He smiled.

That Friday at dinner they arrived and where let in by a frantic looking Emily, "so grans here?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes she's here, and I would just like to say that she did notice the hat stand that you claim you were never given even though I know you I gave it to you 6 Christmases ago."

"Well mum, as I told you on Wednesday, I have no idea what hat stand you are talking about and this is what you get for regifting."

"Right well come in before she asks why we haven't got in yet." She told them.

"Hey gran," Lorelai said, "nice to see you again."

"Ah Yes, Richard said you got married and are adopting abandoned twins. Now I would like to ask why I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

"It was really small gran, but we are going to do another one, you can come to that one if you want." Lorelai offered and Emily glared at her.

"No I do not want to go to another one, that isn't even a proper wedding, I live very far away and I really don't like to travel." She said, "now how is your husband? What is his name?"

"Luke, He is doing very well I think." She said smiling and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I meant his last name." She said.

"Oh Danes."

"Danes, I've never heard that before. What about the babies, where do they come from?"

"Not really sure, to be honest with you," Lorelai said, "they are called William Richard and Logan Lucas Danes." She said pointing to each one accordingly.

"Very well." She nodded, "now Rory, my son speaks very highly of you." She said and Rory blushed.

"That was weird." Luke muttered to Lorelai as her questioning moved on to Rory.

"That was Trix, she likes to get a lot of information quickly, I think we passed though so we are good."

"So Lorelai, Luke, will you come to dinner tomorrow again? I will supervise the cooking this time, do not worry. I brought a rabbit over from London." As they were leaving.

"A rabbit? From London?" Lorelai asked, "was it dead?"

"Yes, dry ice." She said.

"Cool." She said and then looked at Luke who shrugged, "Yeah we'll come."

"Good." Trix said, "Richard will you escort me to bed now." She said and Richard stood and offered her his arm, "Rory, see you tomorrow." She said.

"Oh sorry, I can't come tomorrow, I have a study group we have a big presentation coming up."

"Ok then." Trix said with a nod and was escorted out by Richard.

"Ha!" Lorelai said pointing at her mother once they left, "this is hilarious, I love this." She said.

"Stop it." Emily said.

"No." Lorelai laughed.

"Is That Why you are coming tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Lorelai answered, "Bye mum, have fun, we will see you tomorrow." She sung out as she left.

"Now," Trix said midway through their meal the next day, "as you I have come here to speak with my lawyers and make sure everything is in order. Part of that is setting up a trust fund for Rory and now for William and Logan too, I've also put in there for any future children, I don't know your plans. Anyway, I was going to ask you how you manage to pay for Chilton but it is not proper of me to ask a married woman about how she pays for things, no matter if she is family or not so I will leave it at that unless you want to say anything."

"Im good." Lorelai said looking at her mother who nodded slightly.

"Well they will come into effect on their 25 birthday, just as your own did."

"Ok, thanks gran, that really is amazing." Lorelai smiled and conversation continued.

"How do you like the duck?" Trix asked them.

"It was really good." Lorelai said.

"I've got to agree." Richard said.

"I'm not sure," Trix said, "not as good as it should of been. Emily you should really hire a better cook."

"You had a trust fund?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I was a Gilmore remember?" Lorelai said like it was no big deal.

"How much was it?"

"$250,000."

"You got given $250,000 when you turned 25?" Luke asked shocked.

"Yeah, well I almost didn't because of the whole child but no husband and running away thing, but gran said it was mine. They'll get it too." She said pointing into the back seat.

"Wow." Luke said.

"Did you get anything?" Lorelai asked him.

"No." He chuckled, "well actually I got my dads will by then but it wasn't nearly that much."

"Sorry." She said.

"It's alright." He told her taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, "I never thought my children would get trust funds."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" She asked.

"A little, I've never known anyone to get a trust fund. Well you, but I didn't know that. It's fine though, half a million between them? Jesus."

"What do you think they will be like when they are 25?" Lorelai asked him.

"I have no idea, they are just over a month old." Luke pointed out.

"12th of January 2026." Lorelai said, "we'll be old."

"Time tends to do that to people, if they survive."

"Don't say that." Lorelai said frowning.

"It's true, no guarantees we will make it."

"I don't care, don't say that." She repeated shaking her head, "Rory will be 41, she'll be old too."

"Now here's an easier question," Luke said, "given that you've talked to Rory and she's talked back, what do you think Rory will be like when she is 25?"

"She'll be brilliant, finished with college, making a stamp on the world. A journalist."

"I see that." Luke nodded, "does she know she's going to get a trust fund?"

"We only knew 20 minutes ago."

"Will she know she is going to get a trust fund?" Luke amended his question.

Lorelai paused, "no, I didn't know I was going to get mine, let me tell you it was a very nice birthday surprise."

"Weren't you expecting it?" Luke asked.

"No Gilmores don't talk to people under 25 about money, it was a miracle they let Will and Logan stay in the room. Anyway I wasn't exactly speaking to my family at that time. Now that I think of it not talking to anyone under 25 might have been a bit of a clue."

"Maybe." Luke replied.

On Monday Lorelai and Rory got up with smiles.

"I don't want to wait." Rory said as she got ready for school.

"I know sweets, but you have to go to school. We will all be in the diner for when you get off the bus, ok? You can come straight over."

"Goodie." Luke said sarcastically.

"Shut it you." Lorelai said pointing at him and smirking he smirked back and placed the bottle he had just warmed in Will's mouth.

"Ok, well I better go, wish me luck that Paris is in a good mood, she was on a date with Tristin last night so hopefully that went well." She said getting up and leaving for school.

"What time is Mia coming in at?" Luke asked Lorelai setting Will down and getting started on making him and Lorelai breakfast after he had made Rory some earlier.

"I told you last night."

"I forgot."

"She'll be in stars Hallow by 12, I'm meeting her at the Inn then and we will come by the diner later."

"Ok." Luke nodded, "you excited?" He asked her finishing up the simple food he had made and setting it out in front of them.

She nodded digging into her food with one hand, he other being used to hold Logan, "I haven't seen her in so long. I also haven't brought Will and Logan to the Inn yet for some reason, I don't know why, so I'm going to show them Michel."

"I think you are suppose to show them to Michel." Luke grinned at her.

"No." She grinned back taking a sip of her coffee, "you looking forward to it too?"

"What?"

"Seeing Mia?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Such enthusiasm, I know you are."

"Then why did you ask?"

At quarter to twelve Lorelai arrived at the Inn.

"It's you." Michel said.

"Hello Michel," Lorelai grinned, "how are you doing?" She asked him.

"Better." He answered dryly.

"Good." She said slightly confused but it was Michel, "could you let Sookie know I'm here?" He asked him.

"So you grace us with your presence for 10 seconds and I'm back to being your dog?" He asked.

"I could go tell her myself but I would have to leave you with my children as I can't bring them into the kitchen." She said pointing into the pram that held the two small babies.

"I'll go." Michel said in an overly French overly dramatic voice.

Michel returned with Sookie in tow.

"Hey Sookie!" Lorelai smiled as she approached, "Do you smell burning?" She asked.

"It's just my bangs, I burnt them earlier." Sookie said casually.

"Right." She said sitting down on the sofas in the lobby and taking out a fussy Will to hold in her arms to calm him down, "what's up with Michel?"

"He's not happy with you." Sookie giggled.

"Why not? I've been here 20 seconds."

"Exactly, he doesn't approve of you leaving the way you did."

"To go on maternity leave with new born twins who were left in my care?"

"It's Michel, it inconvenienced him greatly."

"Very true, he'll get over it." Lorelai shrugged as she saw Mia walk in, "Mia!" She said jumping to her feet and rushing over to her.

"Lorelai my dear!" Mia said, "some major deja vu, here." She said pointing to the baby in her arms and giving her a loose hug around him, "who do we have here?"

"This is William Richard Danes, we just call him Will though." She said walking back over to the pram and Sookie, "and this is Logan Lucas Danes." She smiled at Mia.

"Come with me up to my room while I unpack." Mia said, "good to see you Sookie," she added and Sookie replied the same, "I want to chat to you."

"Ok, see you later Sookie." Lorelai said placing Will back into the pram causing him to cry, "Come on sweetie, I have to push the pram." Lorelai said and he calmed down once she started pushing it back towards the room.

"You can understand him right?" Lorelai asked once the door had been closed and Michel could no longer hear them.

"Of course I can, it's just fun to see him squirm." She laughed, "so tell me what exactly is going on with you and Lucas?" She asked.

"I'll tell you the whole thing." Lorelai replied sitting on the bed and taking Will back into her arms.

"Do you mind?" Mia asked pointing at Logan in the pram.

"Of course not." Lorelai smiled.

"Come give me a cuddle." Mia said lifting him out.

Lorelai told her the whole story.

"Wow," Mia said when she was done, "I knew most of that but wow." She said looking down at Logan who had woken up in her arms and was staring at her.

"Yeah." Lorelai replied with a smile.

"Ok but what about you and Lucas?" Mia asked.

"I told you, we got married."

"I know that but how is it going? Is it working?" Mia asked.

Lorelai blushed a bit, "Yeah, it's working. You know Luke, or Lucas," she grinned using his full name, something he hated, "I've loved him for years now as a friend and I guess as a little bit more too, I just wasn't ready to admit it, I guess these little guys were the push we needed." She smiled.

"So you are happy?"

"I'm very happy. So is Rory, she's always loved Luke, she loves living with him."

"Is he happy?"

"You'll have to ask him but I think so. I hope so. He seems happy to me."

"You could always read him more than anyone else." Mia pointed out.

Lorelai smile.

"Remember when Rory was 5 and I tried to set you up with a friends son?" Mia asked her.

"I wasn't ready."

"I know you weren't." Mia nodded, "now little guy, I'm going to have to put you down so I can unpack but you and your mummy and your brother can stay here with me and then we can go visit your daddy, ok?" She set Logan down on the bed next to Lorelai, something he wasn't happy about so Lorelai set Will down next to him so she could occupy them both.

They arrived at the diner just after 1 o'clock.

"Hey." Luke greeted them giving Lorelai a quick kiss and looking into the pram before turning to Mia.

"Mia, Hi." He said and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you Lucas, especially with all of this." She said pointing to Lorelai and the babies.

"It's good to see you too, especially with all of this." He copied her with a smile, "what can I get you?" He asked, "have you eaten?"

"No not yet." She said taking a seat at the table and placing an order Luke walked off.

"Luke!" Lorelai said outraged, "you didn't take my order!"

"Oh sorry, I thought I had, bacon sandwich and a coffee?"

"Yeah, How did you know? Get something for yourself too, come join us." She told him.

He looked around and thought the diner would run for half an hour with one less hand and shrugged at her question and said, "ok."

"So Lucas, How is life?" Mia asked as they all sat down for lunch.

"Life is good." Luke smiled at Lorelai, "life is really good."

Rory got off her bus from school and ran over to the diner, "Mia!" She shouted entering.

"Rory!" Mia said standing up to give her a big hug, "you've grown so much! When did this happen?" She asked.

Rory shrugged, "I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too, sweet girl." Mia told her leading her over to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

The adoption went through the day that Will and Logan turned 5 months old.

"That's it little boy," Lorelai said to Will in her arms, "you are stuck with us!" she grinned earning herself a grin back, "you happy about that?" She asked tickling his stomach causing him to laugh.

That evening the five of them went to Sniffys for dinner with huge grins on their faces.

"Why's everyone so happy tonight?" Maizy noticed when she came over.

"The adoptions went through today, it's done." Luke told her.

"That's wonderful new!" Maizy smiled with them, "congratulations!"

"You should come to the party." Lorelai said.

"There's a party?" Luke asked her.

"Yep," She grinned, "this Saturday at our house, can you and buddy come?"

"Sure we can we'll see you there. Your food will be out shortly." She said leaving them to themselves.

"Who's coming to the party then?" Rory asked making a face at Logan, who sat in Luke's lap, making him laugh.

"So far, us and Maizy and Buddy. So if that's not a party I don't know what is. You can invite Lane if you want and some of your Chilton friends."

"I'll invite Lane." Rory said.

"You just thought of that party there now didn't you?" Luke asked her.

"Yeah," she grinned at him, "but it's not like we don't have anything to celebrate."

"That is very true." Luke agreed kissing the top of Logan's head.

That night as they got ready for bed Lorelai looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked her as they settled in bed.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Lorelai.."

"You know I love you right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I love you too," He said then a look of realisation came over him, "don't do this, don't, we are good together, you just be able to see that, we work."

"What?"

"Nothing." He said now shaking his head.

"Luke.."

"It's nothing, I thought you were getting ready to leave me." He said shyly.

Lorelai laughed and Luke looked at her funny, "no, I thought you might leave me now, you don't have to stay with me anymore, I wasn't sure if I was enough."

"You're crazy." He said taking her hands in his, "You are so much more than I could have ever hoped for. Everyday I'm so thankful that our sons were able to bring us together, and that we have sons. I love you so much, you know that, right?"

"I know." She smiled.

"In fact, give me your ring." He told her holding out her hand.

"This is a bit of a mixed message here Luke." She said looking confused.

"Just do it." He said his hand held out and she did what he said. He then got out of bed and walked around it. He knelt beside her and said, "Lorelai Victoria Danes, will you stay Lorelai Victoria Danes?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course, I will!" She grinned back and pulled him on top of her.

"You're sweet." She mumbled against his chest later on.

"And that stays between me and you, ok?" He warned her playfully pointing a finger at him.

"I find that unlikely." Lorelai shrugged.

"Lorelai." He moaned at her, "between us."

"But there's not much room." She joked slipping her hand between them.

"Fine," he joked back, "I'll make room." He scooted to the other side of the bed removing his arms from around her.

"Noooo, come back, I'll be good I promise." She said pouting at him slightly.

That Saturday they held a party at their house. The whole town showed up and so did Emily, Richard, Maizy and Buddy.

"Awa ta ga baba." Logan shouted from Lorelai's arms, causing a smile to sweep the room.

"Awa ta ga baba." Lorelai responded to him with a smile.

"Ga da fabolacha." He said back.

"Ga da fabolacha." Lorelai laughed back at him, "that ones hard, mister."

"What are you babbling on about?" Luke asked coming up from behind and placing his arm around her.

"Just having a chat." She smiled at him as he kissed her cheek, "where's Will?"

"With Rory. So Logan, are you having fun? Do you like being our son?"

Logan looked up when his name was said, "ga!" He shouted flopping towards Luke from Lorelai's arms.

"Ga? Is that like ya?" He asked taking him into his arms, holding him up above his head causing him to giggle.

Towards the end of the party they took a family photo. Lorelai and Luke each had a baby on their outside hip. Lorelai had her free arm around Rory and Luke had his around Lorelai.

"I think that's my favourite photo." Lorelai said after it was taken.

"You haven't seen it yet." Rory pointed out.

"Still." She shrugged, "it'll be good."

"It might be out of focus or maybe none of us or looking, or maybe your face looks weird, or maybe my face looks weird." She started listing everything that could go wrong and then started giggling and shared a look with her mum who caught on and started giggling too.

"But what we can all agree on," Lorelai said, with her and Rory both giggling, "is that Luke's face will look weird." They both started laughing.

"Thankyou." Luke smiled at her, "that's so kind." He said sarcastically.

"Any time babe." She said putting her hand behind his neck and pulling him towards him for a quick kiss.

Will yawned and buried his head into Lorelai's neck, "awww, baby, are you tired?" She asked stroking his back, "Come on, let's get a bottle and you can go have a nap." She said walking with him into the kitchen to prepare his bottle.

"This is a lovely party." Emily said to her in the kitchen although she seemed to struggle to say lovely.

"Thanks mum." Lorelai said casually making up a bottle with one hand.

"Not exactly how I would have done it." Emily added.

"No, not exactly." Lorelai shot her mother a grin and dropped the lid to the bottle, "dammit," she said bending down awkwardly with Will in her arms to pick it up.

"Do you want me to take him while you do that?" Emily asked.

"He's tired, I'm not sure if he'll go, but you can try." She said walking over to her mother.

"Do you want to go to grandma, while mummy makes your bottle, then you can go to bed?" Lorelai asked him gently and he kept his head on her shoulder, not understanding what she was saying.

Emily reached out and tried to take him off Lorelai but he tightened his grip on her and let out a loud cry.

"It's ok baby, you can stay with me." Lorelai stroked his back as he continued to cry, "I'm sorry, I know you like mummy when you are tired. You're ok." She told him.

In the living room Luke heard a loud cry from the kitchen that caused the guests to look up.

"Someone's not happy." Babette joked.

"He's just tired, he didn't have a nap earlier on when Logan did." Luke explained and walked into the kitchen.

"Need some help?" He asked Lorelai as she comforted a crying Will.

"Yeah, make a bottle up for me, will you? I'll just bring him upstairs."

"Ok." Luke said placing a hand on Wills back, helping him to calm down, "I'll be up in a minute."

Lorelai left and the other guests who had been in the kitchen left when Will started crying so that left Luke alone with Emily. He concentrated on making up the bottle as she watched him.

"My daughter loves you." She said as Luke waited for the bottle to heat up and had no other task to occupy himself with.

"I know. I love her too." He responded, slightly confused by her comment.

"I mean really, even from before all this. I always thought Christopher had a chance until about 5 years ago when her and Rory talked about this diner they went to. Rory was still quite young, she still is, but I could tell."

Luke wasn't sure what he was suppose to say in response or why she was telling her this.

"I'm just saying, don't mess her around, she trusts you."

"I won't," Luke promised her, "you don't have to worry about that. They're my life, all of them, Rory too." He said taking the bottle out and testing it on his arm, "I'm gonna..." he said pointing out towards the stairs.

"I know, go on." She smiled at him and he scurried out and up the stairs where Lorelai sat on their bed with a calm and almost asleep Will in her lap.

"Me and your mum had a chat." He said handing the bottle and sitting next to her, running his hand over Wills head.

"You did? What about?"

"You know you really love me?" He asked her with a smirk.

"I do." She confirmed.

"Well I'm not to mess you around, because you trust me." He told her.

"That I do." She said again with a smile as she looked up from Will who was drinking is milk to Luke and smiled at him.

Rory rushed into their room, "mum!" She shouted startling them all, "miss Patty dropped Logan."

"What?" Luke said standing up.

"He's fine, Morey caught him but he's crying. Grandpa has him now but I said I'd get you."

"I'll go." Luke said following Rory out as Lorelai stroked Will's back to calm him back down.

"Come here." Luke said walking downstairs and taking a crying Logan from Richard, "did they scare you?" He asked him as Logan calmed down a little but continued to cry as he pushed his face against Luke's chest.

"I'm sorry Luke," miss patty said, "I was telling a story and I forgot I was holding him." She looked really apologetic.

"It's ok Patty, but no more baby holding for you." He joked and turned to Morey, "Thanks." He said sincerely.

"No problem." He nodded at him.

"Is he ok?" Rory asked Luke standing next to him still.

"He's fine." Luke told her with a small smile, "just a bit shaken up, I think I'll bring him upstairs, calm him down a bit. Come get us if you need us, ok?"

"Ok." Rory nodded and went back to the corner where Lane and Sookie where talking about music.

Luke returned upstairs with a sniffling but calmer Logan.

"He ok?" Lorelai asked gently as Will finished his bottle and started to drift to sleep.

"He's alright." Luke lay down on the bed against the head board and let Logan lie on top of him, "just a bit shaken up." Luke ran his fingers casually up and down Logan's back calming him down more.

Lorelai held Will as he drifted off, gave him a kiss and placed him in the cot. She then went over to Luke and sat on her side of the bed and placed her face in front of Logan's.

"Hey baby," She said, "how you doing? Give me a smile." She smiled at him. Luke sat up placing Logan against him and tickling his stomach causing a stream of laughter to escape his mouth.

"There you are!" Lorelai grinned taking him into her arms and giving him a hug, "want to go back downstairs?" She asked Luke who nodded, checking on Will before they went back downstairs.

"What's this I hear about you throwing my son around?" Lorelai asked miss Patty with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Lorelai," She grimaced, "I just forgot the little guy was in my arms. Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's alright." She smiled at her tickling his side causing him to giggle again to prove it.

"Thanks Morey." She went to talk to him next, "I really appreciate it."

"Of course Lorelai, just as long as the little man is ok."

"He's fine." She smiled at him.

"That was quite dramatic Lorelai," Richard said, "who is that woman?"

"Miss Patty, she teaches dance in town, it was just an accident."

"She basically threw him! Waving her arms around like that! What was she thinking?"

"It's fine dad, he's ok."

Richards lips pulled thin, "He was shaking when I had him before Luke came downstairs."

"He's fine now. Aren't you, mister?" She asked tickling him again to make him laugh.

"Well," Richard started.

"Dad, it's ok, no harm done."

"I think Miss Patty has found herself an enemy in the form of my dad." Lorelai said going over and standing in front of Luke and leaning against him.

"Yeah?" Luke asked placing him arm around her and resting his hand in front of Logan who grabbed onto it.

"Yeah." She confirmed as she watched Logan play with Luke's fingers and pull them into his mouth.

"Nice," Luke said, "Thankyou for that." But he let him do it anyway.

Over the coming weeks Rory's mood went downhill, something everyone was noticing.

"Hey where's Lane going?" Lorelai said chasing aster Rory as she saw her storm away from lane.

"Away." Rory said bitterly.

"Okay, you've been in this mood for a week now and while I love the unexpected ups and downs of motherhood, I've got to say I'm tired of Goofus and I'd like my Gallant back." Lorelai said catching up with the pram in front of her."

Rory scoffed, "You can't just say a normal sentence right? Just 'Hey, lets talk' is too dull for you."

Lorelai grappled one of Rory's arms to stop her from walking on, "hey, let's talk."

"What about?" Rory grumbled looking at her feet.

"Hey I dunno how about why you are in such a bad mood."

Rory continued walking, "I'm fine."

"No Rory you're not, you've got to talk to me."

"No I don't." She said harshly.

Logan woke up and started to cry.

"Look, why don't you just go take care of one of your new babies?" Rory said spitefully.

"Hey!" Lorelai said shocked and rocking the pram hoping he'd calm down, "you know I would do anything fro you." She said trying to stay calm.

"Yeah that's nice mum." She said walking away faster.

"Rory," Lorelai has to run to catch up with her, "what is going on?"

"Nothing, will you leave me alone."

"No I will not leave you alone."

"I'm going home."

"Good me too." Lorelai kept on her heel.

"I'm going to my room."

"You don't think I can get in there?"

"Leave me alone mum, and would you sort him out he's giving me a headache." She pointed to where Logan was still crying.

Lorelai sighed and stopped following Rory to calm him down, deciding it would be better to let her cool off and then speak to her again calmer.

"Rory!" Lorelai called entering the house trying to keep her tone light, "I'm back for round two. I got some silly string in case things get really ugly." She paused for a reply but was met with silence, "Rory? Where are you?" She started walking around the house, "Rory? Answer please. Rory?"

"Luke?" She said down the phone as soon as she picked up panic in her voice.

"Umm no, who is this?" said Ceasor.

"Lorelai, can you get him for me?" Lorelai said desperately.

"He went upstairs."

"Please, go get him, tell him it's urgent." Lorelai begged.

"Ummm ok."

A minute later Luke's voice was on the phone, "Lorelai?" He asked.

"Luke! Rory? Is she there?" Lorelai said suddenly thinking it was possible Rory went to go get some coffee or something to eat.

"What? No, why? Is everything ok?"

"No, me and Rory had a fight and now she's gone."

"What? Where?" Luke said in a panic almost matching Lorelais, "I'm coming home." And he put the phone down.

Lorelai then called Sookie who also said she'd be over but that she'd drive the long way round town just in case she saw Rory.

"Mrs. Kim? It's Lorelai. Is Lane there? Well do you know where she is? Huh. That's unbelievable, you always know where she is. Um, the one time I need you to be crazy prison guard lady you're all, hey man whatever. Um, you know what, I will never be able to explain that to your satisfaction, so um could you just ask Lane to call me please when she gets back. I'm looking for Rory. No I don't know where she is. I uh. . don't "ha" me, you don't know where Lane is either." Lorelai said hanging up as Luke entered.

"Anything?" They said at the same time to each other and then shook their heads.

"Where is she? Why didn't she leave a note? Dammit! Rory doesn't take off. She knows it would make me crazy. She knows it would make me worry. I'm crossing over into panic now." She said pacing the room, "Luke?" She asked her face covered in worry, "what do I do?"

"Come here." He said holding out his arms and she half ran into him tears in her eyes now.

"It will be fine." Luke said with certainty hiding his own panic as he held Lorelai close to him, "what's happened?"

Lorelai explained everything to Luke and then Sookie came in, "I've had a look around town and I've spoken to miss Patty but no one has seen her, Miss Patty has been working all day though." Sookie offered.

"Maybe she went to see Dean?" Lorelai said clutching at straws.

"I'm on it." Sookie said turning back towards the door.

Luke picked up Logan who had gone back to crying and Lorelai placed a hand on his head closing her eyes. The phone rang and Lorelai ran for it Luke following her.

"Rory?" She answered.

"She's at my parents." Lorelai said putting down the phone.

"Oh." Luke said glad they knew where she was but knowing Lorelai wouldn't like that she ran to them, "are you going to go get her?"

"No, she wanted to get away from me. She wants to be alone. Give her her space. I better page Sookie let her know we know where she is."

Lorelai paced the living room all night, when Luke put the babies to bed he returned back downstairs to find Lorelai with her keys in her hand.

"You finally going to go get her like you want to?" Luke asked and she nodded biting her lip.

Lorelai returned home 20 minutes later to find Luke watching tv, "how far did you get?"

"Bout half way." She answered sitting down next to Luke, "what have I done?"

Luke put his arm around her, "you haven't done anything, she's just been in a mood and she's taken it out on you."

"But why? We've never had a problem with talking before. Have I been leaving her out?" She looked guilty.

Luke turned so he could look straight at her, "Lorelai you are an amazing mother, Rory knows that better than anyone does." He paused, "how about this, once all this blows over, why don't you and Rory go away for a weekend just the two of you?"

"Are you sure you'd be ok here by yourself for a whole weekend?" Lorelai asked liking the idea.

"I think I'd manage." He said trying to look manly.

"They out number you, you've never been alone with them for that long and they're still really small."

"I'll be fine." Luke said slightly insulted that Lorelai didn't think he could.

"Yeah I know you will be, they are hard work though." She leaned against him, "she's still in that mood over Dean, I dunno what to do about that I just hate that she's going through this. I mean, she's such a good kid. She's so nice to everyone, she cares about everyone. And she's walking around in this unbelievable pain and there's nothing I can do about it. She still won't talk to me. She won't tell me what happened."

Luke shook his head, "I'll tell you what happened. That Dean kid is a jerk and he finally let her know it."

Lorelai smiled, "I wish I could just pinch his head right off."

"I'll help."

"I warned him. I warned him when I first met him, if he hurt her . . Ah. Maybe I could key his car." She grinned.

"Or better yet, you can key Taylor's car and tell him Dean did it." Luke grinned back.

"Yeah. That'd be good." She nodded along.

"You can key Taylor's car, tell him Dean did it and also tell him that Dean littered and walks his dog without a leash."

"He'll run him out of town."

"Good." Luke growled, "come on, you're exhausted, let's go to bed you can go get Rory tomorrow do that amazing mother daughter thing you do and sort it all out."

"Mother daughter thing I do?" Lorelai asked following him up the stairs.

"I don't know ok? But you'll sort it out tomorrow I know you will."

Lorelai went to bed with a Luke but she didn't stay there, she drove half way to Hartford and back over and over.

"Luke." She prodded him awake.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"Can I borrow your truck?"

"Sure." He said turning over to go back to sleep and just as she was leaving he slowly sat up, "what? Borrow my truck? No, you can't even drive stick, what's wrong with your car?"

"I ran out of gas, it's sitting out there useless."

"You could see you were running out."

"Yes."

"And you drove home."

"Yes."

"So your plan is just to use my truck until it runs out of gas?"

"No." Lorelai gave him a look, "that would be stupid, I'm going to use it to drive to the gas station and fill up one of those little special container thingys."

"Right of course, how stupid of me." He said sarcastically getting out of bed and getting changed.

"Where are you going?" She asked following him around the room.

"To get your stupid car gas." He said pulling on a flannel and looking at the alarm clock, "at 3 in the morning."

"I can do it."

"No you can't, you can stay here with them and hopefully fall asleep." Luke kissed her and gently pushed her towards the bed.

It took Luke the best part of 40 minutes to fix Lorelais car, she had really somehow managed to totally run out of gas in their driveway. He took his truck and went to the 24 hours gas station out of town getting enough gas to then drive Lorelais car to the station and fill it up properly.

By the time he returned to bed Lorelai was fast asleep and Luke soon joined her.

By the time Lorelai woke up to a crying baby Luke was gone. She got herself and the babies ready for the day and then went over to the diner.

"Thanks for fixing my car." She said taking a seat at the end on the counter.

"No problem." Luke gave her a quick kiss and got her a cup of coffee, "when are you going up to get her then?"

"As soon as her school is finished."

"Ok, I'll meet you at home before you leave, stay with them."

"Thanks Luke." She smiled at him and leans forward to kiss him again, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied taking her hand and squeezing it before going off to serve other customers.

After having her breakfast in the diner she walked home so that she could put the twins down for their nap. Walking past the diner she hesitated. She saw Dean inside. She walked past but circled back and struggled inside with the pram.

"Got a minute?" She asked walking straight for Dean who was stocking a shelf.

"Actually I'm, uh..." Lorelai didn't let him answer.

"I just want to tell you that I think you are scum."

"Gee thanks." Dean said in a mood.

"You are gonna be hard pressed to find another girl as fantastic as Rory, you know that? She is beautiful and she is smart and she did not deserve to be treated that way by you." Lorelai continued on.

"Treated what way?" Dean asked annoyed.

"I thought you were a good guy. I thought you were going to make her happy. I'm such an idiot that I actually thought you were a good pick. But I was wrong and I hate to be wrong."

"You know, I am sick and tired of everyone blaming this thing on me. I mean, you and the whole stupid town looking at me like I'm a criminal. I say 'I love you' and she just sits there and I'm the jerk? I'm the bad guy?" Dean snapped back.

"What?" Lorelai said suddenly not knowing what to say.

"You know what? Fine, think what you want, I don't care. Just leave me alone."

Luke arrived home as promised so that Lorelai could go get Rory.

"Luke! I've made a mistake."

"What did you do?"

"I went and had a go at Dean in the market." She said grimacing.

"Not really a mistake."

"Yes it was. Don't tell Rory I told you this but he said that he tells her he loves her and she didn't say anything."

Luke winced, "poor kid."

"And then I'm standing there going on and on about how terribly he treated her and how wonderful she is, anyway I better get going." She said looking up at the clock standing and giving Luke a kiss.

"Where are Will and Logan?" Luke asked quickly before she left.

"Just went down for a nap."

"Where is she?" Lorelai said walking past Emily into the house.

"I thought you were gonna call."

"Where is she mom?"

"I haven't had any time to prepare her for this." Emily said dramatically.

"Mom where is she?" Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"Upstairs in her room."

"Thank you." Lorelai said walking of towards the stairs with Emily following along behind her talking away.

"She got home from school but she just went right upstairs. Now she didn't want a snack but I had Rosa make her one anyway. I haven't checked to see if she's eaten it. She had a decent breakfast this morning but she did seem a little tired and when I went into her bathroom the aspirin bottle was out so I assume she had a headache. Now I don't know if it was last night or..."

"Excuse me, Mr. Cosell. I appreciate the play by play but I just want to talk to my daughter now." Lorelai cut her off when they got to the door.

"Do you want me to go in there with you?"

"More than anything." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Well try and be nice." Emily offered.

"Thanks for the tip." Lorelai said walking into the room shutting the door behind her.

"Hey." She said to Rory getting her attention as she was lying on the facing away from her.

"Mum!" Rory jumped at and ran at her mother to give her a hug, "I am so sorry."

"Its ok." Lorelai said stroking her hair.

"No it's not." Rory shook her head against her, "I didn't mean it I promise."

"I know."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know you didn't, it's ok, it's over now. So last time I saw you you were headed home, you wanna fill in the blanks?"

"I don't know. I just snapped and I got sick of everything. I wanted to go anywhere."

"So you picked hell?" Lorelai tried to lighten the mood, she was on good terms with her parents at the moment.

"It was the first place that came to mind."

"I respect that. Listen, the need to run is a feeling I am very well acquainted with. But we have to be able to talk always. No matter how mad or upset we get with each other our particular special thing only works if we agree to that, get it?"

"I get it." Rory nodded sitting on the edge of the bed Lorelai sat next to her.

"Good. Rory, tell me what happened with you and Dean."

"I don't want to talk about it." She turned her head away from her mother slightly.

"Well I do." Lorelai said deciding they needed to get it out now.

"Why?"

"Because," Lorelai said slowly, "I had a little chat with him today."

"What? Why?" Rory was suddenly facing her mother again.

"Well," Lorelai paused, "because I was upset and I was in the mood to do a little yelling."

"You didn't." Rory groaned.

"Did."

"No."

Lorelai decided it would be best if she set the scene, "There he was stacking cookies and I'm railing on him about what a great kid you are and how it sucked that he dumped you, and then he said that he told you he loved you and I started feeling a little stupid."

"He did tell me." Rory said quietly.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"No."

"Well that must have been rough on him."

"He looked so hurt. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt him."

"I know."

"I just got scared and I sat there." Rory tried to explain.

"I understand. You know, I've only just learnt this stuff too, I think I haven't thought enough about what I'm supposed to be teaching you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my own personal history of lack of commitment skills. I mean, look, I love that you have my eyes and my coffee addiction and my taste in music and movies, but when it comes to love and relationships, I don't necessarily want you to be like me. I would hate to think that I raised a kid who couldn't say I love you."

"Mum.." Rory said softly.

"I'm not even talking specifically about Dean. I mean just generally in life."

"You love Luke though, don't you?" Rory asked uncertainly.

"Yeah I do kid, I really do but that's still new, I've hardly been a great role model. My point is that it's scary to be in love, that much I know, but it's also wonderful and special and if you can't say it or fully express it then you're never gonna be able to experience it and I want you to experience everything that's great because you're so great. Are you hearing me?"

"Yeah, I'm hearing you."

"I'm not saying you say "I love you" at the drop of a hat. It has to be right and real and it has to take a lot of thought. But someday with someone it will be right. I want you to be ready for that moment when it happens."

"Were you ready when it happened?"

"Surprisingly yes, but I'm a lot older than you are, you don't have to be ready quite yet."

They sat in silence for a minute, "talking about Luke," Lorelai said, "how would you like to go on a girls weekend just you and me."

"How is that talking about Luke?"

"His idea."

"Mum we don't have to I really didn't mean what I said I know you still love me the same it's just different now that you've got Will and Logan too."

"I know you didn't mean it sweets, but come on it'll be fun, just me and you we can hit the road. Anyways Luke's got it into his head he's some sort of super dad that can take care of the pair of them for a whole weekend no problem."

Rory looked sceptical, "where would we go?"

"I dunno, where ever you want to go?"

"Can we go visit Harvard?" Rory grinned suddenly liking the idea.

"Yeah course we can, we'll go as soon as you have a long weekend from school." Lorelai pulled Rory against her side and kissed her head.

"In two weeks?" She asked excitedly.

"Umm yeah, why not, come on let's go home and see how super dad is getting on."


	7. Chapter 7

The day that Lorelai and Rory were leaving on their trip Rory came running into the house from school with a huge grin on her face.

"Mum!" She said in excitement seeing her mother playing on the floor with the babies, "guess who picked me up from school?"

Lorelai opened her mouth but before she could reply Rory shouted, "Dean!"

"Dean did?" Lorelai said standing up with Will on her hip, "so does that mean..?" She trailed off.

"Yes." Rory grinned.

Lorelai squealed and ran to Rory hugging her, Logan being left behind and feeling left out started to cry.

"Don't cry little man." Rory said walking over to him picking him and and bringing him back over to where Lorelai stood, "this is good news!"

"Awww," Lorelai said, "he's being an overprotective brother! How sweet!"

"I do not need one of them." Rory shook her head with a groan bouncing Logan to make him laugh.

"That's good," Lorelai said passing Will off to Luke as he came downstairs, "because you've got two. I'm going to go get changed, you should do the same and then we'll hit the road."

"Lorelai help me feed them will you?" Luke said when she came back down before Rory came out of her room.

"Luke!"

"What?"

"What happened to I can do this by myself?"

"I can do this by myself, but you are still here so you can help."

"Good point." Lorelai said picking up Logan, "hey little man, you hungry?" She asked him with a smile.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Lorelai asked Luke after a minute.

"Yes."

"Just say if you aren't, it's not a problem."

"Lorelai we will be fine, I promise you."

"Ok, I'm going to miss my guys." She said with a smile.

"We'll miss our girls, but we'll see you in like 2 days." Luke kissed her.

Rory came out of her room with her bag in hand and cleared her throat when she saw Luke and her mum kissing at the table.

"Ready to go?" Lorelai asked turning around with no shame as Luke blushed.

"Yep."

"Ok." She stood up and smothered the babies one by one in kisses and then quickly kissed Luke again, "bye."

Lorelai and Rory drove all the way to Harvard and then found a small pretty b&b near by to stay in. Lorelai was thrilled to see Rory so happy again, "so you and dean, huh?" Lorelai asked as they sat down for dinner, the car on the way up had been a designated no boy talk area.

"Yeah." Rory grinned.

"You've got to tell me what happened. That little outbreak at the town meeting about the troubadour that was about him wasn't it?"

"Ummm," Rory blushed, "yeah."

"Mr mystic will be crushed, I'm sure he thought he found a true supporter." Lorelai laid a hand over her heart.

"He turned up at school and saw me talking to that boy Tristan. Or more accurately trying to get away from that boy Tristan, he is such a pain sometimes. But he tried to leave thought I was with him or something. Anyway I ummm, well I told him.." Rory took a deep breath, "I told him I love him."

"Oh," Lorelai said surprised by this, "that's big."

"Yeah."

"So do you love him?"

"Umm I think so." Rory nodded.

Lorelai smiled at her, "that's good kid, really good."

Rory smiled back at her and they continued their meal chatting.

When they returned to their room Lorelai phoned Luke, "how's things going?" She asked him flopping down on the bed.

"This is hard." Luke admitted, "I just got them asleep." Lorelai looked at the clock, they were usually asleep the best part of an hour by now.

"Yeah I know." Lorelai smiled.

"There's so many of them."

"Two."

"They outnumber me making there so many of them, I can only rock one of them at a time and they were both crying. How do you keep them all day?"

"I'm just that great."

"Yeah," Luke agreed sarcastically, "that must be it, anyway how's your trip going so far?"

The next morning Lorelai and Rory got up bright and early, "I could really use some diner coffee right now." Lorelai said with a large yawn as they left the room.

"We'll find some other coffee." Rory promised her excited as they set of across town towards the university, "you just miss your diner man."

"Yeah," Lorelai admitted with a smile, "although I've got to say you snore a lot less than he does."

They returned to their b&b late that night covered in Harvard merchandise lugging bags more behind them.

"We went slightly overboard with the Harvard stuff." Lorelai said when Luke picked up the phone that evening, she could hear crying in the background, "you ok?"

"Yeah they were in great form today but neither of them want to go to sleep, I think they miss you."

"I miss them too." Lorelai said with a sad face, "I hate hearing them cry like that when I can't help them."

"I know I better get going though someone is really not happy."

"Ok, love you, see you tomorrow, give the boys a kiss from me."

"Love you too." Luke said and then put down the phone.

Lorelai frowned at Rory, "my babies miss me."

"How do you know?"

"They won't calm down and go to sleep."

"Aww I'm sorry mum." Rory said coming over and giving her a hug.

"You know I never imagined I'd have more kids. Always thought it would be just me and you against the world."

"I never thought you would either," Rory said honestly, "but I'm glad you did, they're really cute."

"I'm glad I did too kid and you have no idea how happy it makes me that you are too."

"Do you think you'll ever have any more kids, I mean you've still got time right? You're only 33."

"Yeah I've got time I'm not that old," Lorelai smiled, "more kids? I don't know, to be honest Ive never given it too much thought. Imagine a little baby Luke." She giggled, "I'm so glad we got the boys those hats."

Lorelai and Rory returned home at about midday the next day, "my baby boys!" Lorelai squealed running through the house towards a grinning Will and Logan. She sat down and they climbed over her, "I missed you." She said kissing each of their blonde heads.

Luke, who looked very tired, went to help Rory get stuff out of the car, "Lorelai how much stuff did you buy?" He asked his arms full of bags.

"Lots." She smiled at him.

"Yeah I can see that." He went back out to get the rest.

"Don't worry it's all for Rory, unless you've got any secret aspirations to go to Harvard too in which case I'm sure that Rory could lend you a banner or something." Lorelai teased and Rory giggled.

"Will this do?" She said holding out a Harvard flag.

"I'm fine thanks."

"Suit yourself." Lorelai smiled at him and he slowly sat down on the ground next to them.

"Hi." She smiled giving him a quick kiss, "I missed you too."

"Hi." Luke smiled back, "look how happy they are to see you."

"I know, I'm sure I've told you this before, but I'm the best."

"Don't I know it."

"Mum, I'm going to go see Lane and Dean let them know we're back." Rory came back from her room.

"Ok, have fun sweets."

"Dean?" Luke asked once Rory had left.

"Yeah they're back together."

"Oh good." Luke said sarcastically.

"Be nice," Lorelai warned him, "you'll probably see him around here."

"I don't like him."

"Really?" Lorelai asked feigning surprise, "Well you had me fooled."

Rory got out of school the first week of July. On the 12th of July the babies turned 6 months old. "They're getting so big." Lorelai said affectionately to Luke that morning as the babies had woken up early so they'd taken them into their bed.

"6 months." Luke observed.

"In another 6 months they'll be one and then all their birthdays will fly in, before we know it they'll be coming to visit us in a retirement home."

"There's been something I wanted to ask you." Luke said, ignoring the end of her statement.

"What is it?" She grinned, "I know, you wanted to know how I got so pretty?"

"Oh yeah that too," Luke nodded his head seriously, "but what I was going to say is I'm not sure if you knew this or not but my father had a cabin about an hour from here, we used to go away for a few weeks every summer, there's a Forrest and a lake and a tiny bit of a beach and it's usually warm this time of year."

"I didn't know that." Lorelai grinned at him.

"Well what I was wondering is if you wanted to continue the tradition, all of us can go up there for a week or two, relax." He sounded a little nervous to be asking.

"I think that sounds wonderful." Lorelai kissed him, "let me check with Rory first though."

"Sure."

"Road trip with babies that'll be fun." Lorelai smiled as Will sat up on her stomach and then fell forward onto her giving her a hug that she returned.

"It's only an hours drive, we'll just time it so that it goes over their nap."

"Wow," Lorelai said, "you are so smart."

"Shut up."

"No I'm serious, that's smart."

"Thanks."

Lorelai found Luke later on in the kitchen with Logan on his lap, "we are all set for the cabin." She grinned, "Rory thinks it's a great idea. And we get to miss Friday night dinner too."

"Your parents will be thrilled."

"You can tell them, might as well get it over with and do it tonight, start practicing we leave in a few hours."

"I'm not telling them you are."

"Why?" She groaned.

"Because they're your parents.."

"That is not my fault."

"You can tell them."

"Logan," Lorelai cooed, "do you hear what your daddy is saying to me?"

Logan gurgled in response.

"I know, it's an outrage I agree." Lorelai nodded her head.

"So, when do you want to go to the cabin?" Luke asked changing the subject.

"Don't mind," Lorelai shrugged, "I'm not in work at the moment anyway, when were you thinking?'

Luke shrugged too.

"Useful, when can you leave the diner?"

"Doesn't really matter, I'll just get a little more help for whatever week we are away."

"First week in August?" Lorelai suggested picking the date randomly.

"Works for me."

"Good, it's settled then. I can't wait to pack."

Luke rolled his eyes playfully, "it's all got to fit in your car you know, everyone's stuff all in the boot, it's going to be a full car, I don't have enough seats for everyone to take my truck."

"I'll squeeze it in, don't you worry about that."

A few days later Lorelai came downstairs late that evening to find Luke shouting at someone on the phone but trying to keep his voice quiet, "You are absolutely unbelievable you know that? You won't ever change, will you? What do you expect me to do exactly? And don't answer that because I already know." He sighed in frustration as the person on the other side of the phone obviously started speaking, "I'll speak to Lorelai about it ok? But I'm not making any promises, it's not just me I've got to think about anymore you know, I've got a family now." He put the phone down very harshly.

"Hey," Lorelai let him know she was there and ran a hand over his back, "who was that?"

"Liz." He grumbled taking her hand and leading her over to the sofa.

"Your sister?"

Luke nodded.

"What did she want that's got you so wound up."

"Her son Jess, he's been getting in a bit of trouble recently, his main problem is that he has that useless woman as his mother. Anyway she says she can't cope with him anymore and wants him to come live with me. What am I suppose to do? Say no? She's all but packed his bags to kick him out but she can't just decide she's finished with him and that it's my turn. Liz is afraid he's heading for something bad, and rather than handle it herself, she's just giving up. Typical."

"What kind of trouble?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't even know really." Luke shook his head.

"She wants him to live here with us? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah," Luke sighed, "I'm really sorry to put you in this situation with my terrible family."

"Hey," Lorelai rubbed his back and looked straight into his eyes, "you've done nothing wrong here and we've all got a terrible family somewhere. How old is the kid? Rory's age right?"

"Yeah, he's 17."

"Where's his dad?"

"Took off. Whereabouts unknown."

"How about this?" Lorelai suggested, "invite them both to the cabin, I'd like to meet them and I'm sure you'd like for them to meet the boys, that way we can talk to Liz about it in person."

"I'm not sure, the cabin isn't huge you know, it's technically 4 bedrooms but the 4th one is tiny, more of a closet."

"That's fine then, we can take a bedroom and keep the boys in our room and that leaves Rory, Liz and Jess with a room each to themselves even if one of them does get a small room."

Luke considered it, "are you sure? I'm not exaggerating when I say my sister is a total nut job. She does want to meet you but I'm not sure you know what you're signing yourself up for."

"It'll be fine." Lorelai brushed off, "I want to see what your sister is like, I'm curious now."

"Ok I'll invite them tomorrow but on your head be it."

It was late morning on the 1st of August and Lorelai was pacing the living room rocking Will to sleep as he fought it with everything he had. Logan lay in his car seat already asleep as Luke carried their bags down the stairs.

"I want you to know I think you are ridiculous." He said quietly to Lorelai.

"Why?" She mouthed to him with a grin that would let anyone know she knew why.

"This is far too much stuff, you are bringing 5 times the volume than I am." He shook his head and loaded it all up into the car. Rory was almost as bad as her mother but half of her stuff was books.

Lorelai placed a sleeping Will into his car seat and stepped back triumphantly when he didn't wake up. "Rory?" She got her daughters attention, "help me put the babies in the car will you?" She asked and they put the babies in the car while Luke locked up the house.

"Watch this." Lorelai said to Rory as she hopped into the drivers seat and pretended to patiently wait for Luke as Rory giggled.

"You're not driving." Luke said walking over to the drivers side and opening the door signalling for her to get out, "no way."

"And why not?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Because you don't know where you are going."

"It's my car."

"I'm perfectly capable of driving it, I've driven it before."

"You can tell me where to go."

"Or I could just drive."

"Luke just get in, we need to leave." She said.

A smile spread across Luke's face and he reached in to the car undid her seatbelt and lifted her out of the drivers seat she squealed and he whispered "shhhh babies are sleeping." In her ear as he carried her around the car and put her back down in the passengers seat.

"There." He said getting into the drivers seat.

Luke drove them to the cabin and Lorelai gasped when she saw it, "Luke! You totally undersold this place, it's beautiful."

"Glad you like it." He said placing a hand on her leg as he parked up, "Rory what do you think?" He asked her looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"I love it," she smiled back, "I can already see so many great places to read!" She was leaning forward to get a better view of the lake.

"Right ok, freak," Lorelai laughed, "you're on bags, me and Luke are on babies."

"We need a grand tour." Lorelai said once Luke got back from helping Rory with the bags and Lorelai made sure the babies were still ok.

"So when is Liz getting here again?" Lorelai asked once they were sitting outside Lorelai and Luke entertaining the now awake babies and Rory starting a new book.

Luke smiled at her, "this evening, probably about 6/7ish because she told me 5." He touched her hand to make her look at him, "are you nervous?" He asked because he had already told Lorelais Liz's plans multiple times.

"I've never met your family before." Lorelai justified.

"You've met Buddy and Maizy."

"Yeah but that was different, is Liz like them?"

Luke laughed, "god no!"

"Then it doesn't help does it." She smiled at him.

"There is no need to be nervous, it's Liz, and you'll understand that as soon as you meet her." Luke got to his feet, "I really need to clean the place I haven't be up here in months and it's got a bit dusty."

"Sit down." Lorelai said grabbing the tips of his fingers and pulling, "I'll help you, but they'll go down for the afternoon soon enough so just wait a bit."

A little after 6 o'clock the phone rang and Luke picked it up.

"I'm on my way." He said and put down the phone.

"Leaving me are you?" Lorelai asked pretending to be hurt.

"As fast as I can," Luke said leaning over her to kiss her and getting a hard smack up the chin from Logan who sat in her knee.

"Ow," he said rubbing his chin and bending down, "what was that for?" He asked Logan tickling his side to make him laugh.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"To collect Liz."

"New York!" She looked shocked.

"No," Luke chuckled, "just into town 5 minutes away, she got the bus here but seems to have forgotten it doesn't bring you right to the door."

"Ok, bye doll." She said leaning forward to give him another kiss, this time Luke kept hold of Logan's hands.

Luke pulled up outside the station in Lorelais Jeep to see Liz and Jess. Liz was jut standing there and Jess was smoking.

"Put that out." Luke said in way of greeting when he got out of the car.

Jess shot him a look but did as he was told.

"Good, now you can't smoke at your grandfathers cabin."

"Why?" Jess asked harshly not looking pleased.

"Because he'd be turning in his grave. Besides I've got two babies there it's not good for them."

"Ohhh babies, I want to see babies." Liz said excitedly running around the car and getting in the front leaving her bag for Luke.

"Jess I'm serious." Luke said not getting a response he took Jess' bag as well and put them in the boot.

"What are those things?" Jess asked pointing to the back seats as he opened the door.

"It's where the car seats go, just sit in the middle."

"Liz," Luke said as they got close to the cabin she seemed to be jumping with excitement, "Will you stay calm please, Lorelai is a bit nervous and the boys can be a bit funny around new people too so just be normal."

"But I haven't seen the cabin in like 20 years. And you've got a wife and kids! That's crazy I can't wait to see that."

They pulled up and Liz jumped out and ran straight for the door. Jess got out and walked in the opposite direction towards the lake.

"I guess I'll get your bags then." Luke said to no one going round to the boot.

He walked inside to see Lorelai doing introductions to the babies and Rory for Liz.

"William." Liz said, "he'd like that." She tried to pick Will up but he started crying.

Luke walked over and picked him up instead causing him to calm down and play with the buttons on his shirt. Luke saw the look of disappointment on Liz's face, "don't worry," he said, "he'll come round just let him get used to you being here first."

"Where's Jess?" Lorelai asked changing the subject.

Liz looked around and shrugged.

"He walked off towards the lake."

"Oh ok," Lorelai then turned to Liz, "have you two eaten dinner yet, Luke's just about to cook." She smiled over at him.

"Oh am I?" Luke asked amused.

Lorelai hummed a yes, "Me and Rory are starving over here." Rory nodded in agreement.

"Fine," he smiled, "Liz?"

"Oh yeah, no we haven't eaten yet."

"Barbecue ok?" He asked.

"Sounds good." Liz walked over to join him.

"Are you not coming?" Luke asked Lorelai and Rory.

"To watch you cook food?"

"Outside."

"I don't see how watching him cook food outside is any more interesting but ok, come on." Lorelai said to Rory shooting her a look that said that man is crazy but they both stood up.

"You're not watching me cook food." Luke said walking beside her, "you are just sitting outside while I cook food so I'm not all alone. Seriously have you never done a barbecue before?"

"Awww," Lorelai teased, "would you get too lonely without me?"

"Oh yeah," Luke said sarcastically, "I don't think I'd be able to survive."

"Now we can't have that." Lorelai said kissing him and then flopping down onto the ground with Logan still content to sit in her lap.

"And I have eaten barbecued food before," Lorelai said defensively, "I've just never watched it been cooked."

Luke set Will down on the ground next to her, "rich people." He muttered shaking his head and going off to get the barbecue ready.

"Hey! I'm not rich." She called after him like it was an insult.

Liz came and sat next to Lorelai, "I've always wanted a sister in law." She said gleefully, "and you are just his type."

"Really?" Lorelai grinned happy to hear this news, "tell me more about Luke's type."

"Totally, just look in the mirror to see his type." Liz nodded, "hey I need to know how exactly did all this happen?" She said pointing at the two boys, "Luke told me but it made no sense and I've been dying to find out."

"It doesn't make any sense," Lorelai admitted, "but Luke probably still did a bad job explaining."

"What we have gathered mainly from a diary that was left with them is that a young girl from high society got pregnant she was sent away to live her pregnancy in my Inn under a fake name, I never noticed her and we don't have a guest staying that long so her parents probably had people checking in under all sorts of names. Anyway she was in town for months but not interacting with anyone just watching really, nothing better to do. All this time she is also trying to find a family for the twins, she sees me and Luke and decides that we would be perfect to adopt the twins."

"But Luke said you weren't together until after, that's what I don't understand."

"We weren't we were just friends at that stage but I dunno really I guess she saw something. So she continues to look for a family but can't find anyone and then two days after she's given birth she leaves one baby outside my old house and then leaves a baby in the diner, knocks to get Luke's attention and then leaves, that's all we know on her. Anyway I get quite the surprise to see Luke at my door with a tiny baby and another little one at his feet."

"That's so romantic." Liz said dreamily.

"Romantic?" Lorelai had never thought it was romantic and always wished them getting together was a bit more romantic.

"Yeah a complete stranger watching you from afar sets you up by giving you babies and you get married and live happily ever after. That's straight from a fairytale."

Lorelai shrugged, "I guess, although that wasn't really her intention I don't think."

"I do." Liz said still looking dreamy.

"No no no mister." Lorelai said as Will had scooted away and was not attempting to put something in his mouth, "that's not nice." Lorelai bent forward and took it out of his hand gently, "come back over here," she patted between her and Liz, "come say hi to your auntie Liz."

"Hey Liz." Luke shouted over distracting her from her game of peak a boo she was playing with Will keeping him entertained, "you better go get Jess, the food will be ready in a minute."

"I don't even know where he is." She said walking towards him.

"He went off towards the lake, go and find him."

"What were you two talking about?" Luke asked sitting down behind Lorelai.

Lorelai turned with a smile and kissed him quickly, "you better not be burning my food."

"Foods fine." Luke assured her.

"She wanted to know the story of how this happened." She gestured to the 4 of them, "and more important she said I am exactly your type."

"I don't have a type." Luke sounded annoyed.

"Sure you do honey, it's me." She grinned at him.

"A single person can't be a type."

"I manage."

"You're not my type."

"So this has turned from I don't have a type to you do have a type and I'm not it?" Lorelai asked raising her eyebrows enjoying this conversation.

"That is not what I said."

"So am I your type?"

"Fine." Luke said standing up to return to the grill, "exactly you."

"Thought so." She called after him.

That night the babies didn't go down to bed easily.

"I think they're teething," Lorelai said as they stood in their room rocking a baby each and she was drooled over, "I checked earlier and couldn't see anything in their mouths but they're about the right age and they've been fussy recently."

"Hey, can I take you out?" Luke said placing a hand on her side to get her attention.

"Out where?" Lorelai grinned, "like on a date?"

"I dunno where," Luke shrugged, "we can go on a walk, I'll show you about the area. Not quite a date but.."

"Ok." Lorelai kissed him, "I'm just going to let Rory know and ask her too keep an eye on the babies."

"Liz we're going out." Luke said walking down the stairs and for the front door.

Liz stuck her head around the corner and gave them a thumbs up as she was on the phone.

"So where to?" Lorelai asked as Luke took her hand when they stepped outside.

"This way." He said leading her towards the lake.

"See that tree over there?" He pointed over to a large tree near the lake.

"Yeah."

"I fell out of it when I was 5 and broke my arm, it's one of my earliest memories, my mum was so mad with my dad for letting me climb it."

"I'm sure." Lorelai nodded.

"I was fine. And over there in the lake that's where I learned how to swim. And you see that pier that's where me and my dad would sit for hours and fish." Luke said pointing in the direction they were walking.

"Was your dad like you?"

"You mean like looks?"

"No, like you obviously got on with him, was that because you were similar."

"Kinda I guess, not totally but a bit, I hope I'm like him, he was a great man, he would have loved you that much I'm sure of." Luke said as they walked onto the pier.

"You think?"

"Yeah," Luke sat down and when Lorelai sat down next to him so their feet were dangling off the edge he put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him, "he would have Loved Rory too and Will and Logan, he always wanted me to have a family."

"Did you want a family?"

"I wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but yeah I did, why?"

"I dunno Luke," she said honestly, leaning against him so she wouldn't have to look him in the face, "sometimes I just feel like I pushed all of this on you."

"Lorelai," he turned her around so he could see her face, "trust me when I say my life right now, with you, is better than it has ever been. Ever. I'm sorry if I made you feel any other way."

"No Luke, don't apologise and don't start feeling bad either, it's nothing that's you've done or anything it's just if I think of the Luke Danes from a year ago well I don't exactly.. I just didn't think this is how you wanted your life to go."

"I did Lorelai, I promise you that, I just didn't want to do it with any old person and I was a little scared. I am so glad every single day that some stranger could see the love I've had for you before either of us could."

"Ok good." Lorelai nodded her head.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me," he said kissing her, "you, Rory and those boys. Don't you ever doubt that."

Lorelai pulled him down so they were lying down with Luke on top of her and started kissing him again.

After a few minutes Luke pulled back, "this is going to get in-descent."

"Good." Lorelai grinned trying to pull him back.

Luke chuckled and sat up.

"Got anymore stories?" Lorelai asked him sitting up too.

"Tones." Luke continued pointing out spots that held memories for him.

"You know when my dad got sick he was building a boat, he wanted to bring it up here to go fishing with but he never got to finish it."

"Where is it now?"

"I've still got it, it's in storage, I've always meant to go back to it and finish it off for him but I've never felt ready."

"I think that would be nice," Lorelai hugged his side a little tighter, "whenever you are ready of course."

 **i can't decide if i want to bring Jess in or not. He wouldnt be able to be a love interest for Rory because theyd be living together and i don't think she'd entertain the idea so im not sure how he would fit into the story. On the other hand i don't see Luke turning him away and without Luke i don't know where Jess would be. Tricky because Lorelai never liked him but i could change that. What do you think?**


End file.
